When My Time Comes Around
by junkyardghost
Summary: Reylo story inspired by Hozier's Work Song. Kylo Ren's ship crashes and Rey takes him in. He fights the battle between light and dark as he begins to fall in love with Rey. Problems and demons from his past threaten his future and the one he cares about most. He would do anything to protect his Rey and she will do anything in her power to keep the light in him. Please review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kylo Ren always knew of the vastness of space. So many uncharted destinations and wonders; everything at your fingertips yet so far from your grasp. When he was a child, before Snoke had invaded his mind, he used to imagine himself traveling the stars with his father in the Millennium Falcon. But it was not meant to be.

Snoke did eventually enter young Ben's mind and succeeded in seducing him to the dark side. With the help of Snoke, Kylo Ren got to see the black void of space every day he woke up in the First Order ships. Not only was he seeing the far corners of the universe but he was ruling it. With every command by the Supreme Leader the vastness of space was bending to Kylo Rens will.

His uncle, Master Luke, told him nothing but horrors of the First Order and young Ben believed. He would soon finish his training, become a Jedi Knight, and win his Fathers approval. They would explore parts of the universe that they never even knew of. They would be a family once more. But like many things in Ben's life it was nothing but a dream.

Ben started to slowly die the longer Supreme Leader Snoke was in his mind blocking out the light. This did not go unnoticed by Luke, however, by Ben's young naive parents, they saw nothing wrong. Luke did his best to help Ben when he woke up in the middle of the night screaming; but what was there to do? With every passing second of Snoke in his young nephews mind, he was fading away and Kylo Ren was being born out of the ashes.

Kylo Ren fought the small sliver of the light in him the best he could using his anger to fuel the dark he tried to overpower the light. He found ways of hiding the light trying to resurface, endless hours of sparing and meditation, never ending missions, and everything he do to fill the void the light was burning in the dark. Everything was fine until the girl showed up with the droid.

Her, a lonely scavenger of a desert planet, who never left home, who only dreamed of touching the stars like he once did. She was skilled in the force in ways she didn't even know; yet the girl with the staff was so powerful. Powerful enough to invade his mind and make the light that purged his darkness even stronger. Her.

He hated her but found himself drawn to her. The girl who had the map, who was so powerful and so untrained, who got his grandfathers lightsaber and scarred his face. He hated her because she made him question the very stars he rules, she made him see the light, and he hated her for it.

But a time will come when the universe will be fully his, cleansed of the light, of her. The very power of the stars at his fingertips. Only if the scavenger would leave his mind, body, and soul, and take the light with her.

 **Authors note: Hope you all liked it! This is my first story so please leave comments and suggestions. More will be coming soon and thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Chapter 1: Crash Landing 

_Boy's working on empty_

 _Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?_

It was hot as hell on Kylo Ren's tie-fighter that he took in a rush to get off the Finalizer. The rebels had attacked the First Order Star Destroyer for the first time since the Starkiller Base destruction six months ago. They had placed explosives all over the Finalizer after they hacked into the ships mainframe. R _ather sloppy attack,_ Kylo thought while he shot at the rebels X-Wings.

Six months ago he had been left for dead on the Starkiller Base, his face cut in two, just like the planet was. General Hux had saved him and they barely escaped the doomed planet in time. Where the General was now Kylo had no idea, not that he cared. Hux was first alerted of the rebel's task and called all the Stormtroopers to attack the Resistance with all means necessary. A full battle had erupted on the Finalizer.

Few of the bombs went of as Kylo was making his way off the ship, killing any rebels he saw with his lightsaber. One particular rebel put an impressive fight, FN-2187. Finn. The traitor. "I should have finished you off when I had the chance," snarled Ren from behind the fought in the Finalizer's corridors, Kylo Ren slashing his saber at the rebel scum, while Finn tried to dodge his attack at shoot at him with his blaster.

While Kylo advanced at Finn a rebel shot from behind and hit Kylo Ren's upper right arm. With a hiss Kylo grabbed the shooter by the force, pinned him to a wall and struck his lightsaber into the rebels heart. With his arm still sizzling beneath all the layers of black clothes he turned to finish off Finn. But while he was killing the shooter the traitor had escaped once again, and another bomb went off not but forty yards away from him.

Back on the tie-fighter Kylo Ren was dodging X-Wings and doing his best to blast them out of the sky. He twisted left nearly hitting a rebel ship; with a frustrated huff he circled back around and blasted the ship into oblivion. Avoiding the shrapnel he hacked into the system of a near by X-Wing and tried to locate where they were coming from.

Just before he got to the coordinates a rebel ship shot him from behind hitting one the power cells, causing him to spin out of control. He tried to hit the hyperdrive but the Tie-Fighter was to damaged. He barely missed another blast from his right; he shot at the attacking X-Wing, sending bits and pieces of the ship an its pilot into the never ending void of space.

He checked how bad the damage was, turns out the got to X-Wing pilot managed to hit two holes into Kylo's tie-fighter, his right wing was barely holding on. Another X-Wing advanced to Kylo Ren's ship shooting at the already damaged wing he managed to send Kylo Ren and his ship spinning once more.

This time he was unable to stop to the spinning he did his best to shoot at the rebel ship. But it was no use his ship was soon caught in the black folds of space.

When he came to from the unconscious state the spinning left him, his tie-fighter was practically screaming at him. Buzzers went off showing that his ship was caught in a nearby planets gravitational pull. Lights flashing and speakers beeping about the damaged wing and power cells. But there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The nearby planet was puling the ship into its atmosphere at an accelerating rate. Burning from the outside in, falling to the planets surface, Kylo Ren was yet again powerless. Forty thousand feet till the ship would crash into a fiery inferno, so he had to time his escape perfectly.

Thirty thousand.

Twenty thousand.

Ten thousand.

Seventy-five thousand.

Five thousand.

At five hundred feet he will deploy his ejector seat and do his best to stay out of harms way. Now at a thousand feet he was ready, but when the time came for him to escape trouble struck. ge was unable to deploy the seat, it was broken, and he was doomed.

300.

He prepared himself for the crash now two hundred feet away from him. A hundred feet. Fifty feet.

CRASH!

His ship slid and grinded into the planet surface, leaving shrapnel in its wake. He braced himself well enough to survive, but the damage on his body would be hell to heal. When the broken down Tie-Fighter came to a stop Kylo was knocked unconscious yet again. What he would wake to would either be his salvation or his damnation.

 **Authors Note: I hope you all liked that chapter! Rey will be in the next chapter. Thank you Jedi Heathcliff for reviewing. More chapters coming soon! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bond

Chapter 2: The Bond

 _I just think about my baby_

 _I'm so full of love I could barely eat_

She found him there, lying in the rubble of the broken Tie-Fighter. _Had he been looking for me? Is that why he is here?_ She wondered to herself. She saw his ship heading to the planet, she saw it burn in flames on entry, and she saw him crash. _Surely he's not that bad of a pilot. Why is he here though?_

She could kill him right here and there, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wanted to kill him in a fair fight, not when he was down, not when he wouldn't fight back. She should though, she thought, he killed thousands without blinking an eye, he kidnapped her, hurt her friends, and worst of all he killed his father. He was cruel and evil, yet she could not kill him, at least not yet.

She dragged his body from the still flaming ship, he looked considerably well given what he had just been through. He had a blaster shot on his right arm, a cut on his forehead from the crash, and a piece of shrapnel in his torso; but it was nothing she couldn't fix.

She half carried him half drug him to her small cabin in the sand, she set him down on the med table where she had cleaned herself up a time or two. She cut the thick fabric of his robes away from the wounds on the side and his arm; she cleaned them and bandaged them. She did the same with the injury on his forehead. Moving his hair away from his face she noticed how peaceful he looked, almost handsome. How could one who looks like this be so cruel, she wondered.

Once she snapped out of her daze she left her cabin, leaving him to sleep. She found his lightsaber on him and took it with her, just to make sure if he woke up no harm would come to her or her home. She sat in the sand looking upon the ocean tide rolling in. Never once had she imagined something so blue in her make shift AT-AT on Jakku.

She trained with Master Luke on Ahch-To before heading to her small little island on this abandoned planet in an unnamed system. It was hard for Luke to train her so late in her life, after darkness might have planted a seed in her soul. But he did his best and so did she. He thought that a small trip to clear her head would be good; he sent her here, a small place he took refuge once before he solitude on Ahch-To.

Sitting on the sand, legs folded in front of her, Rey cleared her head and started to meditate. She did this many times a day when she felt stressed about her training or about anything; right now was no exception. But she couldn't clear her mind, she just kept thinking of the castaway in her small cabin. Kylo Ren.

She couldn't begin to fathom why he was here of all places. Was he looking for her? Why did he crash? Was this entire incident one giant mistake? She could not figure it out for the life of her. And how could he look like a human being after all he has done; how could he look at peace with the world, and how could he look almost handsome? _Sleep_ , she thought.

He woke up around two hours later, pondering how he was still alive and who saved him. Looking around the little hut gave no answer to the thousands of questions swirling around in his mind. He reached for his saber but found it missing, he got up to move but found his side to be incredibly sore. He grabbed his torso noting it was bandaged, he looked to his right arm and the same again; who did this, he wondered.

Getting up proved a task but he was Kylo Ren and it was nothing, he thought, trying to boost up his ego. He hobbled to the makeshift door; it was just long grass strung up on the top of the doorframe. Being momentarily blinded by the sun's reflection of the crystal clear waves, he noticed how quite it was here. No sound of civilization, if there was any.

Ren walked a few more steps before he noticed her sitting on the sand meditating; something Luke frequently made him do when he was training under him. _So she had found him_ , he realized, _and here it is the map to him, to Luke Skywalker. But how to get it back to the First Order? Supreme leader will like this though,_ he smirked.

"Where am I?" he called out to her. Realizing for the first time he was there she got up and instantly grabbed her faithful staff. He chuckled to himself, she was afraid of him, why else would she grab her staff.

Seeing the slight smirk on his face when she grabbed her staff, she saw that the peaceful man was gone and replaced by the cruel lunatic. She did not answer his question though, she just starred at him. "Where am I?" he called again with more urgency that almost made her flinch, almost. "Where is my lightsaber?"

"Why are you here?" she called to him refusing to answer his question. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"I will answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine."

"You are on a small planet in an unnamed system. I don't know the name of the planet and if I did I wouldn't tell you," she answered that one question not at all wanting to share off where his lightsaber was, it was probably one of the only things keeping her alive at this point.

"My ship crashed her after you rebel scum decided to attack the Finalizer." Now it was her turn to smirk. They stood there, not one daring to move, just staring. She felt him poke into her mind like he did six months ago, looking for information that was not his to take.

"Get out of my head!" She pushed back with the force, and invaded his mind yet again. He pushed back and they fought a mental battle 20 feet apart, a war of the minds. Two minutes passed and the only thing either of them gained was a mountain of a headache; till Kylo let go of her mind and Rey almost fell into the sand from shock and force.

"Why did you save me?" he asked, she could have killed him yet here his was. Why?

She waited considering her options of what to say to this beast, "It wouldn't have been a fair fight." This earned a confused look from him; after all he's done she could have ended him, right then and there. But she didn't, for what a fair fight? He was bloodied and bruised, almost dead a few hours ago, and yet she wanted a fair fight. _A strange being this girl is,_ he thought.

"Hey I heard that!" she barked at him, "If anyone's strange around here it's you! You are the one who doesn't know how to fly a simple Tie-Fighter without crashing it"

Damn was he perplexed, he didn't say that aloud, did he? _It's not my fault you rebels attacked or base and shot my ship down_ , he retorted in his mind. She noticed then how he didn't move his mouth to say those words to her, yet she could hear the faint whisper of his voice in hear mind.

 _How is he doing that?_ She thought. And he heard her then, she too did not move her mouth to speak; yet he too heard a whisper in his mind. One thing popped into his head, _Force Bond_. _What,_ she said in her mind.

He did not reply he just stood there starring at her wondering why this had to happen. She plagued his dreams, brought the light to his surface, and now this. He could sense her confusion, and she could sense his dread.

 **Authors note: Hope you all liked it! Did yall like the twist? Please review. Thank you all for reading. More coming soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

Chapter 3: The Deal

 _There's nothing sweeter than my baby_

 _I'd never want once from the cherry tree_

"What does that mean," she yelled at him. She could hear his voice like a whisper in her head and she wanted it out. He didn't answer he so she yelled it in her mind, in his mind. _"What does that mean!"_

Kylo grabbed his head in his hands at the sudden loud outburst she caused in his head. He could hardly breath at the notion of having her in his head, the light in his head, and she sure as hell wasn't making it any easier. "It's when two force-sensitives can influence each other," he could see the confused look on Rey's face, so he continued, "I can feel your emotions and read your thoughts, and you can do the same; we can speak to each other without saying a word. You can pull of my power, and I off yours. And it's... it's permanent."

Rey felt the air getting sucked out of her lungs like she was launched into the cold region of space. "What do you mean its permanent?" she whispered barely audible, but she knew he could hear. "This is all your fault! You did this!" She ran at him, tears streaming down her face and anger bubbling to the surface.

Advancing towards him with her staff he easily blocked her blows. He could feel her angry, hot and passionate, "Let your anger fuel your power. You are stronger with it," he told her while blocking the swings of her staff and doing his best to land a punch on her. Tears still poured from her brown eyes, _Never,_ she yelled in his head. She landed a hit to his jaw, distraught, she kicked him where the Tie-Fighter shrapnel had once been.

Kneeling in the golden sand, clutching his side, he looked upped to her. She wasn't advancing anymore, she just stood there, silent tears streaking her dirty face. " You could kill me," he said, with what looked like sorrow in his eyes. "You could finish me off right here."

"No," she replied. _No?_ he whispered in her head. "No, Kylo Ren. There is still light in you I can feel it. You push it away and pretend it's not there, but it is. You know Snoke is evil, and yet you still follow him. Why? Just give into the light that calls to you so desperately, it's still there, stop pretending it's not," _I can feel it,_ she finished in his mind.

"You're wrong," he said standing up to his full height, his hand on his side.

She took a step back; "If I'm so wrong then how come you haven't killed me yet?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. She could feel the confusion emanating off him, so she finished. "I know you have noticed your lightsaber on my belt, I saw you looking at it. If there is no light in you, you would have grabbed it and killed me without a seconds thought. But you didn't, there is still light in you."

"No there isn't," he replied with gritted teeth. There was no light in him, like there is on the ocean floor. He wondered why everyone thought he did; Snoke, Rey, his father, Hux, and even his mother. Because deep down, he himself knew it to be true. _Then if there isn't, kill me,_ she said though the bond. She dropped his lightsaber on the ground at his feet and took a step towards him.

He stared at his saber wondering if she was bluffing. "No," he said. "A life for a life; you could have killed me, yet you chose to rescue me. And you said it yourself, it's not fair." He smirked, " When I kill you, and I will, I want it to be a fair fight." She smiled at his stoned cold face now; there was the light in him.

"You wouldn't have been able to anyway," she told him. _What?_ he asked. "When you were unconscious I dismantled your saber. If you wanted to kill me you wouldn't have been able to. I would never willingly let you kill me; a fair fight is all I want." She smirked, no matter how far he turned away from the light into the dark; it would always call to him. Eventually, she knew, he would not resist and Ben Solo will be alive once again.

"How about a deal?" he asked. _A deal? What kind of deal?_ She replied. "I don't kill you and you don't kill me, not until it's a fair fight. I'm going to have to stay here till I can find a way off this planet, and who knows when that'll be. So if you don't try to kill me in my sleep, I will do the same for you. And to make it a truly fair fight I'll teach you to use the force in ways Luke would never be able to, in return for my saber to be working again, of coarse."

"I will not fix your saber for you, I don't trust you enough to even leave you with a knife. But I will let you train me," he smiled. "But don't think for one second I would ever turn to the dark side for you; because if you do I will kill you, fair fight or not." _So do we have a deal_ , he asked. "Yes."

She could feel pain in her side but it wasn't hers, it was Kylo's. She looked to his waist and saw where she had kicked his already injured side was still bleeding. "Come with me," she said.

"It's fine, nothing I can't heal myself." _Now,_ she demanding, showing he was in no place to argue with her. Rey walked into her small cabin grabbing bandages and cleaning supplies. "Sit there," she ordered. "Take of your shirt I need to stop the bleeding."

 _I said it's fine,_ he insisted. "Just do as I say," she snapped. He removed his robe, his shirt, but kept his undershirt on, not wanting to be fully exposed. He felt like he was already showing too much skin with out his helmet which got destroyed just hours ago on the Finalizer.

Rey set the supplies besides Ren, lifted his undershirt and took off the bloody bandages. She put a cleansing gel on a cloth and he all but hissed when she put it to his side. She flinched back worrying he was angry or she had hurt him. He looked into her eyes, _I'm fine,_ he somberly whispered in her mind, she nodded and continued cleaning the bloodied wound.

She wrapped his side with new bandages; finishing her work she took a step back making sure everything was good. "Thank you," he whispered. "But why do you care about my injuries?" _We made a deal for a fair fight. It wouldn't be fair if I was unharmed and you had a giant cut on your side,_ she answered in his head as she started cleaning up the mess that had been made.

He helped her put the rest of medical supplies away and all she could think about was how strange all of this was. Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren was in her home; she helped save his life multiple times that day, instead of killing him. He hadn't really tried to kill her either, though she gave him the chance, well sort of. The cruel beast from the Starkiller Base was standing right next to her but she didn't feel scared.

It was strange for him too. He was standing in the presence of the girl who he kidnapped six months ago, a girl who wanted to kill him so many times, the girl with the map to Skywalker, the girl with the staff. She oddly brings out the best in him though he barely knows her; yet somehow the blinding light she possesses is calling to the shred of light deep down in him.

He spent that night outside in the sand by Rey's little hut, she didn't trust him enough to let him stay inside, though there was nothing keeping him from walking through the doorway. He didn't blame her though; he's killed thousands, he's monster. To be honest he was surprised she agreed to the deal, but mostly to the fact that he was still alive.

He lay awake looking at the stars, just hours ago he fell from them to what could have been his death. But here he was alive and well because a lonely scavenger decided not to kill him. He could feel her slowly sinking into sleep, the very stars he fell from on her mind. Wonder filled her mind at the stars she one day hopes to travel, the same wonder used to be in his dreams, a dream that has now faded into oblivion.

He felt her escape into sleep wishing he could do the same. The bond they possessed was irreversible and he knew she hated the idea of being linked to this monster indefinitely. But there was nothing he could do.

Kylo Ren fell into a deep sleep along with Rey, the girl with the staff. They didn't know what the future would hold or what this bond will mean, so for right now they slept. They dreamt about the stars and an island surrounded by the bluest ocean, they were at peace for now among their place in the stars.

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading; I hope you guys liked it. Please review I love hearing what you have to say. I'm totally opened to any suggestions. More coming soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

 _Cause my baby's sweet as can be_

 _She'd give me toothaches just from kissin' me_

Ren woke up with a sudden start; ever since the event on Starkiller Base his dreams have not been kind to him. His nights were plagued by nightmares of his father's death. The dreams were mostly the same; they would start with a nice memory from his childhood, him and his dad playing with toys in the Falcon, then all would would go red, blood falling from Han's eyes and mouth, a saber in his heart.

Ben Solo was still there; Ben ached for his father to be back again, to make his father proud by following in his mom and uncle's footsteps. But Ben Solo is weak, a dreamer, dead. Kylo Ren is strong, brave and fearless; if only the light would stop calling to him, it would be so much easier.

But it wasn't easy the light was twenty feet away peacefully sleeping in her little hut. Rey. No longer just the girl with the staff or the map to Luke Skywalker, she was the girl who rescued him, the girl who showed him mercy and who healed him. He couldn't bring himself to hate her anymore, and he didn't know why.

The moon was still high in the sky and a few clouds hung low, it was peaceful here Ren noted. A cool ocean breeze swept along the sand calming him after his nightmare. He felt as though he could stay he could stay here forever, but he knew that too was a dream for the weak. He would return to the First Order and he would finish what Darth Vader had started. But what had he started? Picking up the pieces of an already crumbling Empire?

Rey tossed and turned, the cool breeze blowing through the cabin chilling her to the bone. She too had nightmares. She dreamt about all the people who left her and all the people that hurt her. Kylo could see her dream in the back of his mind and he could feel her agony.

He could see her family leave her, Unkar Plutt throwing her to the ground and starving her, Han getting murdered, and him Kylo Ren. He saw himself the way she saw him, or had seen him, a monster; who killed his father, who kidnapped her, hurt her friends, and hurt her. How could anyone hurt her, he wondered, but then again he was one of them.

Ren was her dark shadow that haunted her, like she was the light that haunted him. He hurt her and he felt bad, this would not stand. _Rey, Rey,_ he called but could still feel her dreaming. He called out again louder through the bond, _Rey._

She bolted upright startled from her horrid dream. _Rey,_ she heard him call in her head, _Rey are you okay?_ She knew he saw the dream or felt her fear; _I'm fine,_ she called back, _I'm sorry for waking you._ She was sorry, even though he was at fault for this bond. _I was already awake._ Did he too have nightmares, she wondered. _Okay... well…goodnight,_ she answered.

She was dumbfounded, did he show care for her or was he just hoping to get some rest in the remanding hours of the night. He probably just wants sleep she thought. Ren tried to convince himself of that too, he could not be feeling compassion or sorrow for anyone, that was weak and he was not weak.

That morning she found him laying in the sand, his scarf for a blanket; he looked peaceful and she wondered if this was peaceful person last night helped out of a nightmare. She dismissed the thought and went into the nearby jungle to look for food and water. Before she got here Master Luke taught her how to find and get clean water. He taught her what kind of fruits and plants to eat and which to leave alone, and what kind of animals to hunt and which ones to not go near.

She filled up her canteens at the small stream that flows across the island; she picked fruit, and shot a small animal or two. When she got back to her cabin she saw Kylo still sleeping, the labors of yesterday still weighing on him. She went inside cleaned the food and had some water, she had no idea what was going to happen today so she might as well eat and be prepared.

When Kylo Ren woke up he found her yet again sitting in the sand meditating. He walked up and stood behind her, "If all you do here is just meditating, you'll get nowhere with your training." She chose to ignore him, meditating was the way she cleared her mind and felt calm, she wouldn't have him screw that up for her. "Spar with me," he blatantly said.

"What?" she replied, turning to face him. Spar with him, what was he thinking, he'd crush her.

"Spar with me. Your attacks are sloppy and your punches are weak. You may have gotten by like this on Jakku but this is your life now. So spar with me." She got up brushing the sand of her; she looked into his eyes fearing the worst. _Stay calm and relaxed if you don't your opponent can easily overpower you,_ he told her.

They sparred for hours, he blocked and she punched, he punched and she blocked. They fought on the sand, he gave her tips on better fighting and she listened; he was helping her and she couldn't complain. She mostly did small exercises with Master Luke and if she had to learn from Kylo, so be it.

"Thank you," she said. It was a couple hours till dusk and they had sparred for the whole day with a few breaks here and there. Rey was actually able to pin Kylo to the ground a mere one or two times, but not for long. She was strong, but he was stronger and had experience; unlike her, he knew what he was doing.

Ren took it easy on her in the beginning but it was hard because he could see her moves a mile away. As time went on and she was getting the hang of it he started to show her some of his full strength. He was surprised by how well she kept up, then he remembered she was a lonely scavenger from Jakku, she had to be tough to survive. He could tell she hadn't physically trained all that much since the Starkiller Base, Luke's doing he presumed.

She was worn out and hungry, so she went into her small cabin and grabbed some of the dwindling rations she had left. She got some nuts, dried fruit, meat, and some water she got that morning. Rey found Kylo sitting in the sand looking at the ocean waves coming and going, she sat down next to him and gave him some food and water. _Thank you,_ he whispered in his head.

He popped one of the bits of dried fruit into his mouth not remembering the last time he ate something so sweet. On the First Order ships the food was plain, simple, and gross, nothing sweet existed on those ships. For the first time in a long time Kylo was happy to be off those dreadful ships. Here it was peaceful and he could think without having someone else monitor his thoughts, well sort of. He didn't mind though because he could do the same with her thoughts.

Rey could feel his calm spirit so strongly and she bet she could if she was halfway across the galaxy. For once he wasn't being ordered around, for once he didn't have someone constantly breathing down his neck, and for not the first or last time she felt a brush a pity for him. She knew he was a monster but deeper down she knew he was Han and Leia's son. Deep down he was still Ben, no matter what he thought.

"Thank you for waking me last night," she said in attempt to break the silence. "The nightmares come and go, so hopefully I won't wake you up again."

"It's okay," was all he said. He couldn't let her know that Kylo Ren also had nightmares. They have plagued his sleep since he was a young boy and Snoke was just beginning to enter his mind. For a while he thought they had faded away, but then he saw her and was left for dead on the Starkiller.

He began to scratch the scar that ran from one side of his face to the other. It had become a habit of his he wished to stop but most of the time he didn't know he was doing it. In the back of his mind he saw the memory of that horrific night, though this time he saw it from Rey's perspective.

He saw a monster fling her back into to a tree without lifting a finger. He saw it attack her friend and barely leaving him alive. And again he saw this beast almost kill her. With a pang of sadness coming of Rey, Kylo Ren put his hand done and left the line of pink scar tissue alone.

At that moment, sitting quietly on the beach, he did not like being Kylo Ren, a monster, but he wasn't about to be Ben either. He never had a problem being Kylo Ren, so why was this lonely girl sitting not but three feet away from him, changing everything he felt? Why was this scavenger bringing out the light in him? The sooner he gets of the island the better, he thought.

Rey sat there next to him watching the ocean waves. She didn't mean for the memory to flash trough her mind but it did. She sat there feeling the sadness elope her, but she could also feel all the emotions emanating off of Ren. She could feel all the conflicting emotions inside of him; the anger versus the pride, the horror against the triumph, and the dark versus the light.

An unending battle she knew would always follow him. Whether he stayed to his dark path the light would follow or turned back to light the dark would be the shadows following him around. But no matter how he tried to hide it the light was there, and it would wait until he was ready to come back. And she knew it.

The sun was beginning set over the waves and turning the sky orange, pink, and purple. _I want to show you something,_ he told her through the bond. He got up and she followed suit with nothing but nervous steps as she followed him. _I'm not going to hurt you,_ he said feeling the anxiety coming off her.

They walked to where the jungle met sand in a tangle of leaves and vines. Kylo bent down rummaging though the sand, dirt, and dead leaves, obviously look in for something. He stood up with an object in his hand; Rey took a step back fear written all over her face. It took everything he had not to give her a sad chuckle, but he couldn't help but smirk; even more so when she clearly got angry at him for doing so.

 _You see this rock,_ he said taking a step forward so she could see it then three steps back to put some distance between them. "Yes," she replied. With another step back he threw the rock at her arm. "Ow!" she yelped holding in her arm where there would be a big bruise tomorrow. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me," she snapped with a hint of anger in her voice. Kylo just shrugged. _Now throw it back at me,_ he said.

"You're crazy," she said, but she obliged. Rey picked up the rock about the size of her palm and chunked it at his forehead. But before it could hit its target, Kylo closed his eyes and stopped the rock with the force.

Rey's anger turned into awe and curiosity. _How did you do that,_ she asked. He opened his eyes and the rock stayed; she took a couple steps closer to get a better look at the floating rock. She stood perpendicular to him able to see the space between the rock and Ren's forehead. And for the second time that night, but most certainly not the last, he flung the rock at her already bruised arm. "Ow", she screamed again, her anger coming back.

"Is there a point to all this or are you just trying to gloat?" she asked him.

"A true force user can sense an object coming at them and stop it before it lands its blow, before it hurts or kills them," he said gesturing towards her arm. _Point,_ she snapped in his head. "Would you like me to teach you?" She nodded anger melting away.

They practiced for a good two to three hours, well into the night before they went to sleep. Thanks to Ren, Rey was getting stronger and more powerful with the force, though she wasn't that great at picking up the rock with her mind, she could not complain. From working all day Rey fell into a peaceful sleep the second she lay down. Kylo out again on the sand could feel her drag him into sleep too. Both too exhausted from the busy day, no nightmares came to either of them that night. Tomorrow was a new day with new challenges, but for right now they slept, dreaming of the stars.

 **Authors note: So sorry for taking so long to update, it has been very busy and crazy the last few days. But I hope you all liked this new chapter. Please review. And more coming soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Compassion

Chapter 5: Compassion

 _When, my, time comes around_

 _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_

"Where is Kylo Ren? It has been three days and you still have not located him!" shouted General Hux. Less than half of the First Order crew had made it off the doomed the Finalizer without serious injuries. But there was still loss; with the Finalizer being destroyed half of the Storm Troopers went up in flames, files and data were lost, and with Ren gone the surviving crew had to watch their backs for Snoke.

"Sir, when Kylo Ren's ship was hit it disabled his tracking beacon. I'm not saying we won't be able to find him; it will just take longer than expected General," replied one of the crewmen working at the computers. Hux wanted to slap him; with Kylo Ren missing Hux's job was at stake. Supreme Leader Snoke was not pleased about the Rebel attack, but with Ren, his best Knight missing, Snoke was to be feared more than usual.

"Well hurry up or you will wish you perished on the Finalizer," Hux hissed. That was not a threat but a warning; Hux knows first hand what Snoke was capable of.

"General Hux, the Supreme Leader wants to speak with you," said Captain Phasma, approaching Hux. "I'll watch over the crew and report to you if anything happens."

Hux nodded and walked off leaving the control room. The First Order was taking cover at an old abandoned Empire Base on the forest moon Endor. A base, which too, had seen the devastation the Rebel scum could cause. But it they were safe for now so that's all that Hux cared about.

He made his way into a projection chamber, holding his hands behind his back so Snoke wouldn't see them shaking. The Supreme Leaders projection was smaller than what it had been on the Finalizer, but intimidating none the less.

"Ah, General Hux, how are you with locating the missing Kylo Ren?" asked the towering projection.

Hux relayed the information he had heard earlier from one of his crewmen, "His tractor in his Tie Fighter was damaged in the attack. But we are doing all we can to locate him, Supreme Leader," said Hux doing his best not to have his voice shake in front Snoke.

"Hux, I suggest you hurry up, my patience is wearing thin."

"Yes Supreme Leader"

"Good. You are dismissed," and just like that the projector flicked off, leaving Hux in the dark chamber all alone. He let out a shaky breath, turned on his heel and walked out the door. _Kylo Ren, if you are not dead, so help me I will kill you myself!_ Hux thought.

Back on Rey's island the sun was beginning to rise above the tangled jungle. The previous night had worn the two out beyond belief; sparring most of the day and practicing the force hours into the dark night. Exhaustion took over the second both of them laid their heads down. A peaceful nights sleep had been a gift to them, no nightmares, just sleep.

Kylo was the first to wake up that day, he looked for her in the sand where he found her yesterday, but he didn't see her. He used the force and stretched into her mind and nothing but sleep in her head.

Ren found himself incredibly thirsty and decided to go into the jungle in search of water. Getting up he took of his robe and scarf leaving him in his undershirt and trousers. Walking into the lush jungle he followed some of the tracks Rey left the previous day. He found a small stream and stuck his hands in the cool water and brought it up to his mouth.

The water was a cool, refreshing shock waking him up completely. He drank from the cold stream, never had he ever been so dependent on nature, not even in his training with Luke. Most the food had been shipped in by his father, that was the only time he would see his dad. When he brought food because Luke asked, not because he missed his young son. Missed Ben.

Anger started boiling in Kylo, an anger never forgotten; an anger towards his father, his mother, Luke, the First Order, the Resistance, and Rey. Rey the scavenger, the girl with the staff, the girl with the droid, with the map. The girl who called to the light in him, who made him feel peace, the girl who was slowly bringing back Ben.

He felt unease slip into her mind, his frustration most have awoken her, he thought. Rey got up and looked outside not seeing the castaway she rescued. _Kylo?_ she called in his mind. _Kylo?_ She called again, panic and fear beginning to set in. Where was he? She wondered, mostly fearing her own safety. _Kylo?!_

"I'm right here," he said emerging from the jungle. "I was getting water. I'm sorry I frightened you." Sorry? He was sorry? Rey's fear passed but the unease slipped back in. He was Kylo Ren, why would he be sorry?

She dismissed the thought and nodded then turned back inside, not practically wanting to be in his presence. He could feel the confliction radiating off of her as she left him. Did he do that to her? What she did to him, happened with her because of him? Did he call to the dark in her? Or was it something else?

Rey gathered some food and water she got yesterday and came back outside. "If you want, I can show you were I keep the water in there, so you don't have to worry about walking out into the jungle every time you are in need of a drink."

"Alright," he said. She wouldn't meet his gaze. He tried going into her mind to find clues of what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She questioned looking him straight in the eyes. Anger was rising in her. What made him think that he could just pry into her mind whenever he wanted?

"You seem distant, I only wanted to see what was bothering you," he said sympathetically.

"And you couldn't have just asked?" she snapped. He didn't say anything, he knew she was right. He could have just asked, but it seemed as though he never did the right thing.

"Fine, what's wrong then?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong," she replied quietly, turning her head away from him.

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?" he questioned. She turned her head back towards him meeting his gaze. _Is this better?_ She asked. "Now why don't you tell me what is going on?"

"I said nothing is wrong. Why do you care anyway? I thought caring was weak. I thought caring was for Ben." She said. She read his thoughts and fears, and she knew just what to say to make him hurt. A wave of anger came off of him, as strong as the afternoon tide. But it went away as quickly as it came. Had he not down the same to her many times before?

"We are both stuck on this island and the way I see it we might as well watch out for one another, or one of us is going to go down without a fair fight. Now is that what you want?" She glared at him and answered in his head, _No._

"Good." He smirked looking down at her; he honestly had never noticed how small she was or how tall he must be. He loved how easily he could make her see his way, if only he could turn her to the dark with him, they could rule the galaxy side by side.

"I will never join the dark side with you." She sneered. She must have seen what popped into his head. "Why do stay with the dark, with Snoke, with the First Order? What have any of them ever done for you?" _They saved me_ , he answered. "They saved you from what?" she practically screamed. "A loving home? A family? Everything you need when you needed it? Where those things not good enough for you?"

"I trained with Luke most of my life," he shouted back. "My parents never loved me, they where never there. And Luke was afraid of the darkness in me. Nobody loved me."

"Well you are not going to get any love with the First Order. You will only be feared and hated across the galaxy."

"Yes I may be, but I am respected," he said his voice close to normal.

"You are a fool. You think yourself not loved by your family, but how wrong you are. Han and Leia loved you with all their hearts; they just didn't know how to show it. Luke was not afraid of you, he was afraid for you; he knew Snoke was entering your mind but didn't know how to stop it. You hate all that you had growing up but I never had anything, so be thankful. You were loved and had a home, and that is way more then I and a lot of people will ever have. Do you think you are doing good by destroying the galaxy and all the families in it because you never liked yours?" She started sobbing but didn't stopped yelling at him.

"Rey…" was all he could say. She wasn't looking at him anymore but she wasn't leaving either. He reached out and wiped away a tear with his bare hands, his gloves long gone. She turned away as if burned, _Don't touch me_ , she said, _please._

She walked away back into the hut not wanting to be in his presence anymore. In the safety of her house she cried; she cried more then she has in a long time. How could he act like this? Why did he think that he wasn't loved? How could he be so selfish? she pondered these questions she might never get the answer to.

What had he done, he wondered. He hurt her, he caused her so much pain, and he hated himself for it. The girl who was brighter than the sun was now a dark storm cloud because of him. This girl made him feel again, feel anger, serenity, and so much more, and he had just hurt her. All he could feel was sorrow.

Kylo Ren walked into her small cabin, hands shaking at his sudden sympathy. He didn't want her to suffer because of his arrogance. He saw her on the ground leaning up against the cabinets in the makeshift kitchen with tears streaming down her face like a rushing waterfall. She looked up at him feeling all the emotions raining off him, sadness, and embarrassment. She could feel all his emotions crystal clear, but hers were a labyrinth even she could not figure out.

He sat down in front of her, feeling smaller and more vulnerable than he would like, but this was for her. Kylo reached over grabbing her face, his long fingers going into her soft honey brown hair, his thumb wiping the tears off her face. _I'm so sorry, I never meant to cause you pain,_ he said in her head. He never felt like this before and he was scared, he had compassion for Rey and he didn't know what to do.

She nodded, more tears streaming down her face, what was wrong with her, she thought. How could she accept his apology, how could she be allowing him to comfort her and hold her head in his hands, how could she like it? Why did she too have compassion for this beast who wasn't a beast anymore but a broken boy?

He pulled her close to him, draping her across his lap. She didn't stop him in fact she obliged, putting her head on his shoulder he put his arms around her. He caused her pain and he wanted to make it right, for she was his light that he needed to cherish.

"I never had a home or a family, so hearing you hate yours just made me mad, I'm sorry," she said her voice cracking while the sobs racked her body.

"No, never apologize when you are right. I was selfish and mean and I'm so sorry," he said. She sniffed letting his words sink in. She chuckled. "What's so funny?" he asked slightly confused.

She was now laughing, "Never in a million years would I have ever expected Kylo Ren to apologize for anything he had said or done." He laughed too. They laughed together, Rey's tears fading away along with Ren's sadness. He held her closer not wanting her to leave his side. She noticed this, a smile graced her lips. She let him pull her in closer, feeling his warm body close to her.

Eventually they left their spot on the floor and started training outside again, and as the hours passed they became a pair. Light and dark, sun and shadow, they were opposites yet completely the same. Ren never felt the way he does with anybody the way he does with Rey, when he is with her he is calm and not afraid of the dark for she is his light. Rey, too, has never felt the way she does; he brings out so many emotions in her that she never thought were possible to have. With him she feels balanced.

After hours of endless training they sat in the sand staring up at the stars, their minds at peace. Kylo had wrapped his robe around their shoulders to guard them from the chilly sea air. They sat there till they eventually fell asleep in each others arms, yet again dreaming of the stars.

 **Authors note: Again I'm so sorry it took so long to update and sorry to inform you I will be taking longer to update, life has been getting in the way. :( But on the bright side I hope you liked this chapter and please review I love hearing what you have to say, good and bad. More coming later! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Storm

Chapter 6: The Storm

 _No grave, can hold my body down_

 _I'll crawl home to her_

She was standing in front of him, a lightsaber through her chest, tears streaming down her face. Snoke had found them, he hunted them and he killed her. "Ben," an inaudible whisper escaped her lips. The lightsaber was pulled out of her with one swift motion and her body slumped to the ground; the bright ray of golden light of which she was, was now a lifeless heap, a burned out star.

Kylo snapped, like a supernova he exploded, lunging at Snoke with anger more fierce than a black hole. But his actions got him nowhere, and just like Rey he ended up with a saber struck his chest.

With a bang he shot up sweat pouring down his face. He didn't understand what was going on. He was on a serene beach but just a second ago his light had been ripped away from him. He looked over at the stirring motions besides him, Rey. She was safe, she was here, and she was next to him. Another nightmare had plagued his sleep and broke his heart for the millionth time.

Rey was shivering, the cold ocean air chilling her to the bone. He lifted her from off his lap and carried her into her small cabin. Setting her down on her little cot he wrapped his robe around her not wanting her to be cold then he made his way to his spot on the rough sand.

Ren tried to figure out what his dream meant. Was it just a nightmare? Or was it more? But the remainders of the dream slowly drifted away to oblivion and so did he. He fell back asleep on the sand; Rey's sleep pulling him under through the bond.

When Rey woke up she found herself inside her little hut with Kylo's robe as a blanket. The last thing she remembers was sitting with him on the sand looking at the ocean and the stars. She remembered falling asleep on his shoulder or possibly his lap. So how did she get here, she wondered.

She looked out of her cabin a light mist covered the land outside her window, the sun hidden behind the fog. A storm was coming and she knew it, she could feel it in the air. All the time she had been on the abandoned planet only light showers came, but this felt different and she knew something big was coming.

Rey walked outside looking up at the sky, the clouds where dark and the cool air whipped her hair across her face. She looked over her shoulder to find Kylo still sleeping on the sand, where they where just a few hours ago. She stared at his unconscious body; he was peaceful. Rey had noticed that he seemed more calm than usual these past couple of days as if something on this island soothed him. Maybe it was her, she thought with a small smile, but quickly shook the notion away.

She walked back into her cabin releasing she was in much need for water and food. She opened up the cabinets finding she had little of the much needed resources. Making her way into the jungle she noticed the native species on the planet were preparing for the oncoming storm. Some of the animals were burrowing into the ground, plants had shriveled up taking defense, and birds chirped loudly over the wind and flew fast to find shelter. Even the small stream flowed differently.

Rey hurried and grabbed water and some fruit from the trees, making sure she had enough. She didn't know how bad or how long this storm was going to last, so better get supplies while she had the chance.

When she got back she saw Kylo standing facing the grey waves of the angry ocean. _A bad storm is coming_ , he said. _I know._ _It doesn't look like its going to pleasant_ , she replied. "I got some food and water just in case we aren't able to get them later," Rey said staring up at Kylo, his eyes were red and he had dark circles under them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he looked down at her, her eyes were stern showing that was not a good enough answer. "Nightmare... Didn't get good sleep last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked concern laced in her voice. _No, I'm okay_ , he gave her a shy smile, but still Rey wasn't convinced.

"Why do you care about me? I'm a monster," he said before he registered what he was saying, no turning back now. _What?_ She asked surprised."I'm nothing but a monster, I've hurt people, I've killed people, even my own father. Why do you care about me?"

"You're no monster Ben," he looked away when she said his real name. She put her hand on his cool check, feeling wet tears falling down and turned his face to hers; she looked into his eyes, _You are no monster._

He pulled her close to him, his arms circling around her like last night in the sand, his chin on the top of her head, his eyes closed but the tears still poured out of them. _Thank you,_ he whispered in her mind. He was Ben once again and he knew it. There was no more disguising the part of him he kept hidden for so long, for she had brought the light buried deep beneath him back up to the surface.

Rain came falling down from the dark clouds above ruining their moment in the sand. "We should probably get inside," commented Rey still tucked in Kylo's strong arms. He removed his arms from her body missing the warmth of her immediately; she missed it too.

"Yes, we probably should," he said looking into her soft brown eyes. Those eyes that made him question his entire existence, all his beliefs, his own heart. They stood there in the rain for nearly two minutes just staring into each other's eyes before they realized that they were getting soaked by the rain. They ran inside as the wind whipped at their skin causing the rain to sting on impact. They hurried to closes the windows and find a covering for the door before the cabin could get any wetter.

"I think we got all the windows, if not we'll find out later," Kylo said facing Rey who was cleaning up the water that blew into her small house. He grabbed a rag to help her mop up the table, the windowsills, and the puddles that had formed anywhere else. When they were down cleaning up the water they set the rags in the embedded tub on the little island in the middle of the cabin.

Kylo never noticed how small the cabin was. It was one room basically. A kitchen area in the middle and to the left of the door a little alcove with table and chairs. To the right another sink and a small mirror, and around the corner of that was the tiny bedroom. Quite small indeed; and it felt even smaller, the both of them had noticed, with the two of the occupying a large amount of the space.

"Thank you," whispered Rey. Ren was standing not a foot away form her and she could feel his warmth radiating off of him. Of course _,_ he whispered back. He was so close, a new feeling in her chest had surfaced, an urge to pull him close to her and never let go, but she quickly dismissed the feeling, pushing it down the best she could. "Are you hungry?" she asked, walking to the cabinets in the back of the kitchen area.

He nodded not being able to speak. He was hungry, but not a hunger for food. This hunger he was not used to, a hunger for her. He wanted to set her on the island counter top, pull her close, and kiss her into an endless void of pleasure never to be sedated. And for a second he thought she had the same desires. He almost did it too, but he thought better not to scare off the one person who was cares for him.

She grabbed two glasses and a canteen from her side filling up the cups with water she got from the stream earlier. She reached into her bag to grab the fruit from the jungle, Rey then got out two knives to cut the fruit with and a wooden board to cut the it on. Noticing the two knives Kylo went over to Rey's side and helped chop the fruit.

When they finished Rey got out nuts to go with the fruit and plates to put the food on. They sat down at the table eating in silence, not an awkward silence, but just silence. Ren would steal glances at Rey when she wasn't looking and she would do the same, feeling that feeling come back to her chest when she looked at him. A feeling she wasn't certain if she wanted to go away.

Kylo Ren could feel this emotion radiating off of her, a deep need that reflected his own, but for now he knew she would never act upon it, and he was fine with that. For now. Because it was not who she was. He would wait for her, his angel of light and good, as best he could.

The food was they had prepared was all gone and the water was too, so they grabbed their dishes to put in the little tub on the kitchen island. Rey set hers in the tub and Kylo went around her, but when Rey turned to step away she ran right into Kylo's chest. _Sorry,_ he didn't respond he just stared at her, not moving, not doing anything else but looking into her eyes and lips, then back.

 _Kylo?_ she said into his mind, yet again not a word was spoken. Afraid she had somehow set him off after all these days of calmness, she took a step back only to found her back hit the counter. He noticed her movement and took a step closer, his arms moving to either side of her, his hands grabbing the island, his dark eyes darting back to her lips. Rey was scared, but not with the fear of being hurt by him, no not anymore, but by the fear of how much she realized she wanted him and how much he wanted her.

He couldn't help it anymore, the girl who plagued his dreams, who set his soul on fire, who brought the light back, was there so close to him, and he just couldn't stop himself. He kissed her, eyes closed, hoping for her not to be repulsed, he kissed her. Rey was completely and utterly shocked, his lips pushed hard against hers with so much power and force that she had lost all her senses. After her few seconds of confusion she kissed back just as hard.

Her hands went up to his chest, to his neck, and into to his hair. She marveled at his soft raven hair and tangled her fingers in it. He removed his hands from the counter top and put them on her waist pulling her closer. One of his hands slowly moved up to the small of her back then to her hair as well.

A loud crash of thunder startled them both making them pull away from each other. Soon, however, the fright was replaced by their laughter. Kylo looked into to her eyes again and for once felt loved and at peace. He bent his head down and put his lips on hers, not with force or lust, but with love and kindness. Rey immediately kissed back, the feeling she had in her chest multiplied at the sudden gentleness.

His lips moved away from hers and she almost asked what was wrong till she felt them on her jaw, neck, throat and her collarbone. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of his lips on her body, sucking and licking her soft skin. Loving the reaction he caused in her he grabbed her waist again but this time pulling her up and setting her on the counter.

A bolt of lightning made the small cabin flash with bright white light, but not brighter than the light in Rey, Kylo thought. Another crash of thunder followed, booming throughout the planet but they didn't move away from each other. Rey sat on the kitchen island her neck being devoured by Kylo as he stood nestled in between her legs.

His hands slowly moved up Rey's waist higher up her stomach, she knew where his hands were going and she froze. He noticed this, he noticed where his hands were and brought them back down. _Tell me if you are not comfortable and I'll stop_ , he cooed in her head, looking deep into her hazel eyes. She smiled and grabbed his face in her hands and brought him back to her lips. Even though it was Kylo, the idea of someone's hands roaming certain part of her body just yet did not make her too comfortable. But she didn't mind his lips on hers in fact she liked it very much. She felt whole again, a feeling she thought she could only gain from meeting her family again. A feeling she thought she could get as training to be a Jedi under Luke's guidance; not that she didn't feel cared for there, Luke was practically the only family she had. But this, this was different somehow.

Kylo was okay with not going to fast, he was okay with her not feeling comfortable with certain things, for he knew her past was not an easy one, for Rey he would do whatever she asked of him. He too had never felt this way. Yes the young years of his life were almost lovely but then his mom went to work, his father left for weeks and was back for only days, and he could tell how nervous Luke was to train him. He knew Luke could feel the darkness entering his young nephews mind, he could sense Snoke taking control, he could feel the fear he wasn't able to stop.

But Kylo didn't feel the darkness anymore, not when he was on this island, not when he was with his light. Rey could feel the peace in him and it made her heart soar, she could not believe she did this to him, she could not believe she was his light. She kissed him harder, her lips parted for him and his tongue snuck into her mouth. It was weird at first for Rey feeling something foreign in her mouth, but that did not mean she didn't like it.

Their tongues danced together in a fiery passion, a dance which Kylo dominated. His tongue roamed her mouth memorizing every little detail. Rey melted into him; she knew if she were standing her legs would certainly fail her. When his mouth left hers again she did not complain knowing where they were going. Again his mouth traced her jaw to her neck, his lips found the sweet spot on her neck and kissed harder gaining a shiver from Rey, so he did it again and again.

A strange whining noise was heard outside, a noise not created by the storm. Rey almost didn't hear it with her own heart beating loudly in her ears. Kylo stood up his lips leaving her neck; _You heard it too?_ she asked. He nodded stepping away from her. Rey got off the counter, "What do you think it was?" she asked, but he stayed quiet.

The noise grew louder, grew closer. "It sounds like a ship," said Kylo finally saying something. They stood in their spots not moving a muscle; Ren could feel how nervous Rey was, he knew she always feared the worse. There was a thunk outside the cabin not but thirty feet away then the loud shrieking noise ceased.

The pouring rain did not hide the sounds of heavy feet running in the sand, with every crunch that drew nearer their fear grew stronger. The footsteps were right outside the cabin, a bright flash of light shone through the cracks in the hut, and with a big swing the makeshift door blew apart. What followed was certainly a surprise to both of them but not greater than the new comer. Nobody breathed, nobody moved, they all just stared at each other frozen in place.

"Ben," said Luke, the first person to break the deafening silence.

 **Authors note: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update life and reality do a good job of getting in the way. :( But I hope you all liked this new chapter and I will do my best to update sooner. Please review and thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Luke's Arrival

Chapter 7: Luke Arrival

 _Boys, when my baby found me_

 _I was three days on a drunken sin_

When Rey first landed on Ahch-To, Luke felt something he hadn't felt in a while, the light. She was a blinding ray of sunshine and all things good in the galaxy, but she was also hidden in the shadow of her past, the light sometimes hard to find. Luke did all he could to train her, she was powerful but he wasn't as young as he used to be so sparing was out of the question; so he stuck to training her mind.

He could feel a foreign darkness living dormant in the back of her mind. He knew what got her here, why she was now the pilot of the Millennium Falcon, how she came to find him, he knew who that foreign darkness was.

Luke was nervous to train her, the last time he had a student that was this powerful they had gotten seduced to the dark side. But Rey wouldn't take no for an answer, so he gave in and she became his apprentice. After about four months he thought she could use a break from life there on the cold, wet planet, so he sent her to one of his old hideouts, one he used before he made it Ahch-To. She could still train but he thought it might help her being in solitude.

After about two months he thought he should check on her, make sure her rations were good, that nothing had happened to her or the cabin. He felt no disturbance in the force, no tremors of fear or darkness, so he knew his apprentice was well, but a visit was overdue. The trip from Ahch-To to the tropical planet was almost a week's time so he packed enough rations for his trip and for Rey and her stay. He felt that a little while longer would do her good with her training.

Days past before he got to his old planet and when he got there he could see dark clouds encircling the beach Rey is on. Flying extra careful, trying to avoid the worst of the storm, he flew closer to the ground. He remembered his days as a pilot for the Resistance, the battles he won, the friends he lost, but was all of it worth it if another dark force had arisen from the old Empires ashes, he wondered.

Getting closer to the cabin he saw debris in little fragments leading up to a First Order Tie-Fighter. Panic over took Luke. His mind raced with the worst possibilities, his vision went blurry, so bad in fact he almost missed the cabin. He landed and got out of his little ship, the wind and rain so powerful it felt like it could push him down. Barely being able to see through the storm he noted everything looked fine, but he didn't trust his worn out eyes.

He ran as fast as his old body could move in the menacing storm. He saw the windows and doors boarded up so the rain wouldn't penetrate the cabin, so he knew someone was in there. When he got to the door he grabbed his lightsaber and swung as hard as he could, fearing the worst of what he might find inside.

He froze. It was him, his nephew with her, his apprentice. They were standing close to each other as if they were old friends. Luke hadn't seen him seen that unfaithful night when all his padwans were stricken down by him, Snoke, and the First Order. And Rey, she looked more shocked to see Luke then the person who was standing beside her, the darkness in the edge of her mind. But he felt no darkness, just grey.

"Ben," said Luke, the first person to break the deafening silence.

"Skywalker," he said after seconds of shock from hearing his name for someone other than Rey. He wanted his mask more than he wanted anything right now, other than Rey. He felt weak and unprotected, he felt like the big eared and pathetic Ben that trained under Luke all those years ago. But he could do it, he could finish his mission, he had found Luke. Ren felt Rey enter his mind wiping away the darkness that crept back into his thoughts.

Rey could feel Ben tense, she could feel all the emotions radiating off him, she could read his thoughts. Her eyes never straying off Luke, her mouth never moving as she spoke to Ren. _No, you're not a monster. Don't be the one people think you are, the one the First Order says you are, who I thought you were._ Ben's stature calmed, but he remained frozen; he wished he could grab her hand, wished they were back to what they were doing before Luke got there. The memory burned in his mind, the feeling of her hands in his hair, his mouth on her. Ren could see Rey's cheeks turn a light shade of pink after seeing what was playing through his mind; he would have smirked if his uncle wasn't standing no less than six feet away from them.

"I suppose that's your ship out there," Ren nodded. "Care to explain Rey?" Luke said though his eyes never lift his nephew.

"There was a Rebel attack on the Finalizer, Ben got away but barely. He was knocked unconscious when his ship crashed here, I saved him."

"And the Force Bond?" he asked, gaining a clear shock from Ren and Rey. "It was quite obvious, even for some old Force user like me," he chuckled doing his best to lighten the awkwardness surrounding them.

"I think you could guess that one," Kylo said coldly, finally speaking up; Luke just nodded his head. The fell into a deeper, more awkward silence, the old Jedi never tore his eyes away from his former padawan. He still remembers when Leia and Han dropped off a scared little Ben, a child of pure light but also one of sorrow. He knew his parents tried their best, but they were young and naïve, not fully knowing how to raise a child. No matter how broken their little family was Luke knew that they loved their son with all their hearts.

A loud bang of thunder boomed right above their heads, shaking everyone from their thoughts. Though there were storms on Ahch-To, Rey was still getting used to water falling from the sky, claps of thunder, and flashes of lightning, after spending her whole life on a desert planet. The thunder startled her enough to were she grabbed Ben's arm, she felt sparks of energy from both him and her when she touched his arm, an arm that was usually covered in a robe.

Luke saw this, he felt the light flow through the Force, he watched his nephew was calmed by the touch of his current apprentice. He knew something had happened between the two. Taking a closer look he noticed Rey and Ben's lips were swollen and bruises were forming on Rey's neck.

"Would you like some water Master Luke?" Rey asked. Ren scowled at hearing her call him, Luke of all people, Master. It should be me, Kylo thought. He was actually young enough to spar with her, he knew things Luke didn't, and even though she could never be tempted to the dark side he would teach and show her everything there is to know about the force.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you. I'm quite thirsty from the long trip." And with that Rey was off leaving Ben and Luke alone in their stances. "No mask?" asked Luke, but Ren said nothing, why would he.

Rey got back with the water and Luke muttered a small thank you, which she accepted with a nod. They elapsed into quite once more and they stayed that way for a good thirty minutes, the only one really moving was Rey, she needed something to distract herself from the awkwardness taking place.

The heavy rain eventually subdued into a drizzle, lightly surprising them on how quickly the storm blew threw. When Rey realized all the water was gone, she tried grabbing all the canteens to fill up but being overwhelmed with the load she called to Ben's mind, _May you please help me with this?_ She asked. He got a couple canteens before they fell to the ground and grabbed a couple from Rey to lighten the load. "We'll be right back," she called to Luke as they walked out the busted door.

The sky was lighter but not by much, the clouds were still a dark grey, the rain had almost stopped, and the ocean wind blew cold against their faces. They stalked into the jungle, the wet sand clinging to them on their way there. They walked quietly, the only noises came from the nature surrounding them; when they got to the stream Rey bent down and started filling up the canteens.

Ren noticed her hands shaking as they dipped into the cool water. As she set a canteen on the ground to retrieve another Ben bent down to her and grabbed her hands stopping her. She kept her head down so he put a hand on her cheek, his long fingers running by her ear and into her soft honey brown hair. He lifted her face so her eyes would meet his, she didn't have to speak a word because he knew what exactly she was thinking and feeling. He could feel her overwhelmed emotions, see all the memories of Ahch-To flowing through her head, nothing bad, just somber and dull.

Rey felt the hand on her head draw her in, she felt her eyes close, she felt his lips on her. This kiss was sweet and understanding, no hurry, no lust. His lips moved slowly against hers, not wanting to rush things, just wanting to stay in that moment of bliss. Rey pulled away, _We should probably be heading back,_ she said, her voice a quite whisper in his head. He nodded and moved his hand from her face as he stood up, he offered his hand to help her up; and when she grabbed it he could feel the warm light she possessed so greatly. She was light, his light, and he wasn't planning on losing her.

Luke could see, anyone could see that his nephew had fallen deeply in love for Rey, and even if Ben didn't know how deep that love went. Judging by their swollen lips and the bruises on Rey's neck they both liked each other with a great passion. Rey wouldn't just let anyone kiss her like that, or at all really. No, this was more than lust, and Luke knew it, he just feared what the future outcome of their love we bring them.

When Rey and Kylo got back to the small cabin no words were said as they both put up the canteens of water. After they finished Rey turned to Luke, "If you don't mind me asking Master, why the sudden appearance?"

"Even though we agreed I would come every third month, I thought I would come and check up on you and make sure this old house was still standing." He said, Rey just nodded. "Since the rain has subdued I'm going to grab the supplies and rations I brought."

Luke got up and left leaving Rey and Ben alone again. She turned to him, his eyes were cold, distant, and staring into nothingness, his posture was rigid and stiff; she could feel the pain and bottled up emotions threatening to spill over. _Are you okay?_ She asked. He stayed still; _If your not going to talk, I'm just going to help my master._ And just like that she was gone. He heard her put an accent to the word _master,_ and it stung. She always knew what to say to make him hurt, but this time he didn't quite blame her.

Ren snapped out of his haze and went to go help Rey and Skywalker. He stepped out of the shack seeing the old ship Luke has had forever, probably since his early days with the Rebels. Seeing that old ship brought back so many painful memories; his family leaving him with an uncle who didn't seem to care, his dad leaving for the hundredth time, his mom never being there and always with the Rebels, all the mean kids who would make fun of him and his big ears. _Why did this have to happen_ , he thought. Rey looked over at him, sadness filled her eyes, and he noticed she just saw all of the painful memories that young Ben had to live though. But he knew it was nothing compared to the horror she had to grow up with.

They all carried the rations and supplies into the cabin filling up every bit of counter space. There was just one more load to carry in, "It's fine I'll go grab it," said Ben giving Rey a small smile. She was worn out from the long day that felt like forever. The storm and Luke's arrival had taken a toll on her.

He walked out to the little starship; Luke was trying to grab the last load, which was too large and too heavy for a man of his age. "I got it," said Ren. He may not like Luke but he did it for Rey, his little light.

"Thank you," said look with a sigh. "I know you think you had it rough as a kid, and you did, but we loved you. Your parents loved you with all their hearts."

"No I didn't have it rough, she did," Ren said turning away from his former master.

"You love her," called Luke causing Ren to stop in shock. "She is the light that blinds the dark in you, not that you have much left. I can see the light in you Ben, I always have been able to, but with her you shine brighter than ever before."

Ben walked away not wanting to hear his uncle's words. Yes he did love her; he loves her more than anything he's ever had. She makes him feel whole, makes him feel the light. When he is around her he feels at home, something he has never really felt before.

In the hut Rey was finding places for all the supplies and rations they brought in; boxes upon boxes of supplies and rations. Ren placed the last box on the ground not having enough space for it on the counters. He helped her place everything away, they moved around each other, putting the stuff away, in a quiet, peaceful harmony.

This day was crazy, from the second they woke up he knew it was going to be a crazy day. But Ren couldn't complain about the whole thing; his mind drifted to her lips and how only hours ago his lips were on hers. He wished he could go back to that moment, maybe someday he thought.

They ate dinner from the left over rations Rey had, a dinner that was silent and cold. Something strange filled the air when all three of them were together, but when Rey looked at Ben she felt peace. The same for him; it was almost hard to feel that light with Luke here, all the pain from his childhood bubbled up to the surface. But when he saw Rey, he could feel the light with an overwhelming power and he could feel his heart soar, he loved her with every fiber of his being.

When night fell over the small planet Rey set up her bed for Luke and a spare cot for herself. _Yet you made me sleep on the sand_ , laughed Ben in her head. She smiled shaking her head at his nonsense. "It's too wet to sleep outside, I'll set up a place for you on the floor," she said _. On the floor, indoors! I feel so honored Rey, you shouldn't have,_ he joked. She laughed; her laugh was as sweet as honey and it made his heart skip a beat.

Luke was asleep by the time Rey set up Ben's place on the floor by her cot. She sat on her bed for the night as she watched Ben make the final touches for his night on the floor. "Thanks for not making me sleep outside tonight," he said standing up.

She smiled, "Of course, it's the least I could do." He smiled back at her. And again he couldn't stop himself, he leaned down and kissed Rey goodnight. A soft gentle kiss on her lips made her smile even bigger. She could feel the love he had for her and he could feel the love she had for him. He wanted to stay in her arms, but knowing that his uncle, her master was about twenty feet away from them, he knew he couldn't.

He pulled away, "Goodnight Rey." He smiled at her and she smiled back. _Goodnight Ben._ He doesn't like his real name, but when she said it he smiled. They both laid down for the night, Rey on the cot and Ben on the floor. They went to bed with a smile on their faces; they went to bed feeling they could take on the stars.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, thanks for reading. As always I hoped you all liked it. Sorry for taking so long to update again, and hopefully I can update a new chapter sooner. Please review and again thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Departure

Chapter 8: Departure

 _I woke with her walls around me_  
 _Nothin' in her room but an empty crib_

Luke awoke to the bright midday sun shinning in his eyes, something he was surely not used to. On Ahch-To the sun was always hidden behind the clouds that were constantly hovering over the planet, but it was never hard to tell what time it was. He never slept in this late, not when he was a boy on Tatooine, not when he was training to be a Jedi or working for the Resistance. He was growing old and his journey to the little island planet took quite a toll on him.

He got up to get a glass of water and some rations he brought noticing how truly hungry he was. When he finished his small little midday breakfast he headed outside the cabin to find Rey training with his nephew. He stood back and watched, Ben was a good teacher, probably a better teacher for Rey than he was. Luke could feel the light radiating off of Rey and on to Ben, and he could feel the peace Ben had when he was with her, she was his salvation.

Luke stood watching for a good half an hour. When they had moved on to sparing he felt a twinge of fear for his young apprentice, but as he watched he saw how Ben wasn't hurting her but helping her. He would stop he and critique her form and her fighting style, he would show her the best ways to trick her opponent, how to get out of their grasp, and to fight smart and strong; stuff that Luke couldn't do with his old body.

When Kylo noticed the old mans presence his peace went away and a cold facade replaced it. Rey felt a disturbance within B3en and looked over to the hut following the directions his eyes were going. She saw her master standing at the threshold of the cabin before he started to walk over. Ren's unease grew with every step his uncle took, but Luke would never notice, he would never understand his nephew, at least that's what Kylo believed.

"Master," said Rey quietly as she did a slight bow for Luke, which he returned. It took everything Ren could not to scowl at her words. Rey could feel his disgust but chose to ignore it.

"I watched you spar Rey, I would give you pointers but it seems like Ben did a good job at that," spoke Luke. Rey and Kylo stayed quite, her eyes never left Luke, whose eyes never left Ben, who was doing all he could not to look back.

"Thank you master." He nodded back to Rey. "Have you eaten? If not I can get you something."

"Yes I have, thank you Rey."

"Well I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back," Rey said as she took her leave.

"You've grown so tall, you almost look like your father but you have your mothers eyes." Said Luke though he knew his nephew didn't want to here.

"I'm going to get some water," said Kylo, not wanting anything to do with Luke.

"You can't run away from your past, and you can't run away from your family. You think we hated you, you think we didn't care, but you couldn't be more wrong. We cared too much. We were scared of losing you, and not just to the dark side. And we thought we were doing what was best for you, clearly we were wrong." Ren froze after hearing what his uncle had to say. He didn't want to think about his family and the hurt he grew up with, but deep down he knew everything that Luke had just said was true.

"Han was always away with Chewie somewhere in the space because he believed he wasn't good enough to be your dad, but that didn't mean he didn't love you. Leia was trying to make the galaxy a better place for you to grow up in, that's why she was always away with the Resistance. And I was there to watch over you when they couldn't and to train you to be the best you, and I could have done a lot better," Luke paused to take a shaky breathe. "So much had happened and was happening when you were growing up in this dreadful galaxy, we tried to save you from it only to end up hurting you. No matter what happens Ben, we'll always love you."

Kylo stood there not daring to look back at the old man behind him whose eyes were drilling into his back, whose words were cutting his soul and making silent tears fall down his face. The wetness on his face disgusted him, he was Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren and he doesn't cry. But he knew that man, that monster, was fading away and that Ben Solo was slowly returning.

"She has helped you far better than we could ever had. She is the light that burns away the darkness in your heart. Don't lose her." Said Luke, his voice was a quite whisper upon seeing Rey come back towards them.

"I don't plan on it," said Kylo right before Rey got to their place in the sand.

"I brought you some water," she said holding out a glass to Ren. _Thank you,_ he reached out for the cup ghosting his fingers along Rey's hand before grabbing the drink. A slight blush graced her cheeks making Ben smile and the light in his heart glow.

"Ben if you don't mind I would like to speak with my apprentice," yet again Luke was whisking Ben away for another one of his students. He walked away not looking back at Rey who was now by Luke; as he stepped into the cabin he realized how hungry he was and got some of the rations Luke had brought. He set the water Rey had given him and the food on the small table and sat down. He glared at the food remembering how many times his dad would drop of supplies at Luke's Academy, he only came because it was asked of him not that he wanted to see his son. Then Ren's mind drifted to what Luke had told him; anger, frustration, and sorrow bubbled up and he couldn't think straight, so he just sat there.

Rey watched as Kylo walked away, she didn't like the sight, especially not when she could see exactly what he was thinking and feeling. She turned back to her master whose old eyes had the tiniest bit of concern showing. "Walk with me Rey," Luke said as he started walking without her.

They walked along the coastline for a little while and were quite a distance from the cabin before Luke spoke up, "I was a lot like you when I was younger, I was untrained but I knew I wanted to become a Jedi. Rey you have a lot of potential, you are very strong in many ways, but I don't think I can train you anymore."

"Master-" Luke held up a hand for her to stop.

"I am to old and broken down to continue on training you. I cannot spar with you or train with you in ways I would like to. There is someone I believe you could learn a lot from and who could learn a lot from you." _Ben._ "Since my nephew has been here he has turned away from the Dark side because of you, it may take a while for him to be fully light but with you it will be possible." Luke stated.

Rey stood there not knowing what to say. She felt like she was going to throw up and she could hardly breath. "I will be going back to the Resistance to work with my sister, and I want you to stay here for as long as you can and continue training with Ben. If you ever need anything you know where to find me," he finished.

"When will you be leaving?" Rey finally was able to speak up, but she could still barely breathe.

"Tonight." She nodded the feeling of losing her breakfast was coming back to her. "Let us go back to the cabin."

Luke felt sorrow over what he had just told her, but he knew this was the right choice. There was not much he could do to train her and he could help more with his sister and the Resistance.

 _Rey,_ she heard a faint whisper in her head. _I guess you heard all of that_ , she said back. _I'm so sorry, but if you let me train you I will do a better job then he ever could have_ , he answered. A silent tear rolled down Rey's cheek and she was happy that Luke was walking behind her.

When Rey walked into the cabin Kylo stood up from his chair by the table, Rey could feel the concern flowing off him like a tidal wave, then a great disgust when Luke walked into the room. _It's fine,_ she called out in his mind but the hatred didn't fade away.

Rey walked over to the cabinets with the canteens of water and found one that was almost empty. "I'll be right back," she said, Ren stepped to follow her, she shook her head no and walked out.

"Congratulations you've managed to throw away your best student," Kylo hissed at his uncle.

"I did this _for_ her," Luke said calmly, almost feeling the sting of his nephews words.

"What a wonderful excuse."

"I cannot train her anymore Ben. I am old and not as strong as I once was. I know she will do better under your tutelage. She is very powerful and I believe she will learn more from you than she can from me."

"So many people have let her down, her family, the Rebels, me… but she was really hoping, I was honestly hoping you wouldn't have been next to follow," and just like that he walked out to find Rey.

When he found her she was sitting on the rocks by the little stream. The stormed that had brewed during her walk with Luke had finally spilled over; it was a quite storm but a deadly and horrible one nonetheless.

"Out of all the people why did it have to be him? He was my last chance to find out who I was and maybe where I came from, who my family was. Now I guess I'll never know," a sob racked her body making her shake from head to toe.

Ben got down beside her and held the broken girl before him in his arms; his family had brought him so much pain he hated that it did the same to her, his little light. He kissed her head and held her close, he could feel all the sorrow and pain and anger she was feeling and it made his heart break for her.

"I can train you Rey. I won't try to turn you over to Snoke or to the Dark side, you are to good for that, you are to good for me. But if you let me, I will help you." Ben said to her. He would do anything for his light.

Her crying faded away, but she was still shaking like a leaf in a storm that was her emotions, so he sat with her. When the hurricane within her had faded away she turned her head to face Ben and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, _thank you_ , she whispered in his mind. _Anything for you,_ he answered back.

Hand in hand they walked to the cabin to find Luke piling all the stuff he need back into his tiny ship. Rey's heart sank but she kept walking, she felt a little better feeling Ben's hand intertwined with hers.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Rey asked her old master when they got to his ship.

"No I believe I got it all," he said with a weary smile. "I left many of the rations here, you have food for quite a while. If you need anything Rey, you know where to find me." Luke hopped into his old ship and was off leaving Ben and Rey the only ones on the island again.

They stood there watching Luke and his ship fly off into space. Ren turned to see Rey, her eyes were glossed over with fresh tears that have yet to fallen, she was broken now more than ever. Rey looked over to Ben and he could see the hurt buried deep within her. _Come here,_ he whispered in her head as he held out his arms for her. She rapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest.

She cried. She cried for everything she had lost. But he held her. He held her close to him, so she would know he was hers and she hadn't lost him.

 _Are you hungry,_ she asked when she couldn't cry no more and she was able to think straight. He nodded and gave her a small smile. They walked in to the cabin and went into the kitchen grabbing some rations for their little lunch. At the table Rey noticed Ben's shirt soaked in the front by her tears, "Sorry for your shirt," she chuckled trying to make herself fell a little better.

He laughed, he hadn't felt how wet his shirt was, all he could think about was Rey and trying to make her feel better. "Want to go for a swim," Ben blurted out.

"What?" was all Rey could say.

"There's an ocean over there and it might help to take your mind off things."

"Okay," Rey gulped, she didn't tell him she couldn't swim. Ben got up from his seat and took two steps to get to Rey, he held out his hand for her. She grabbed his hand and noticed the smile on his face grew wider and brighter when she did.

When they got to the water Rey froze. "Ben I… I don't know about this; it seems kind of like a bad idea."

"Don't worry it's fine," he said. His eyes were on the ocean, but when he felt how nervous she was his eyes darted to her.

"I can't swim," she whispered looking down at the hole her foot was digging in the sand.

"Well then I'll teach you," he said with a contagious smile on his face.

And he did. She was very scared at first of the big threatening waves but after awhile they weren't so terrible. When she got the hang of it after a couple hours of him helping her, she really like it, she felt like she was flying. He didn't mind how long it took him to help her, seeing her happy was worth everything.

At one of the First Order bases General Hux is still trying to locate the missing Kylo Ren.

"I demand to know where is he!" Hux shouted at the pathetic workers doing nothing _. Well let's see how they're going to like what Snoke has in store for them yeah,_ he thought to himself.

"Sir this might help us," said on of the lower ranking weasels. "I've charted Kylo Ren's ship as far as I could, and it stops at an unknown system. And about 4.7 hours ago an unlicensed ship was seen coming from this planet here."

"Okay, so what," Hux interrupted.

"By the looks of it this ship was built around the time of the Empire right after the Clone Wars. Why would a Rebellion ship that is probably too old to fly go to a deserted planet? Well maybe it's not deserted anymore," finished the not complete waste of a space lieutenant.

 _Hux, I have heard what you found. Investigate,_ threatened Snoke. He may not have threatened him exactly but anything he says or does is, you can bet the stars on that.

 **Authors note: Hello my beautiful readers! Yet again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but as always I hoped you like it and please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Voice

Chapter 9: The Voice

 _And I was burnin' up a fever_  
 _I didn't care much how long I lived_  
 _But I swear I thought I dreamed her_  
 _She never asked me once about the wrong I did_

A voice. A lonesome voice floating throughout the galaxy. A voice that doesn't have to be heard to be feared. The damage that the solitary voice can create is unimaginable, but so many have been through the hell that one voice made for them. A customized hell for all those that go with him and an even worse fate for those that don't.

Snoke. A beings whose voice rips through time and space, mass and matter, mind and soul. He will crawl into your mind use what you love against you till you turn to his side, the Dark side. Once upon a time it was Lord Vader they feared, but as time goes on the villains get smarter and more powerful.

 _I will find you Ren. Did you think you could hide for long..._

Ben woke up in a flash, the message burned in his mind along with pain, massive amounts of pain, anger, hatred, and rage rolled into one and torturing his mind. He knew Snoke would find him soon, find Rey. He didn't want to go back, he couldn't go back he needed her just as much, if not more, than she needed him. Oh but the pain that monster created in his head would not stop not till Snoke found him and going back didn't seem so bad when it feels like thousands of little needles are slowly going from your skull to your brain.

Rey stirred next to him, no doubt sensing his pain and tidal waves of emotions. She had slept soundly throughout the night, it didn't take her long to fall asleep either, they had swam in the ocean just a little ways from the cabin till they were about to fall asleep in the water. Ben carried her to the cabin and laid her down on her bed but before he could walk away she asked him to stay with her for the night so he did. He wrapped the thin blanket around them and they fell asleep in each others arms thanking the stars for bringing them together.

Ben slowly got out of Rey's bed and made his way to the canteens holding their water and poured himself a glass. His mind was still on fire but now a small flame compared to the inferno that was raging a few minutes ago. Dawn was approaching and he knew that when Rey woke up she would feel everything he was feeling. He feared that she if she does feel it too that Snoke would find them, find her. As much as he willed the pain away and the sun to stay down, the sun rose and his mind was still burning.

He looked over at Rey, even when she is asleep, her light shines brighter than any star he has ever seen. She was so beautiful, the whole galaxy would bend at her will, and somehow, for some reason she stayed with him. She could have easily killed him or run off with Luke but she stayed with him. She let his rough, calloused body hold hers, she let his sinful lips gaze over hers with all the passion he had, she let herself trust him. Rey saved him in so many ways and he was going to keep her as far away from his demons and the devil that controlled his hell.

 _Why are you staring at me?_ Rey inquired. He hadn't noticed she had woken up probably because she lay peaceful with her eyes shut.

 _Because you're beautiful,_ he responded with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she joked.

"I don't believe that to be true, especially when I, in fact, am telling the truth." Ben got up and walked over to Rey who was still laying on the bed and crawled over her. She finally opened her eyes and saw him, possibly as gently and calm as she ever had, towering above her, a sight something deep down told her that she wanted to see more often. "You are beautiful Rey, so beautiful." He kissed her, a small peck on the lips, her cheeks, jaw and neck. His mouth hungered for her like he had been starved of her for centuries. He attacked her throat with enough passion to leave bruises. His hands roamed over her body till one came to a stop on her hips and the other tangled in her hair.

Rey sighed at the pleasure she felt and knowing it wasn't just hers but Ben's, which made her feel something she's never felt before. When he looked up at her when he heard her sigh and saw a smile plastered on her face. He felt his heart soar because the beautiful smile that was there on her face was put there by him. He bent his head down capturing her lips with his and kissed her with all the love he possessed. Her hands found their way to his impossibly soft hair and when his tongue entered her mouth her grasp on his hair tighten, which only served to spur him on more.

Ben's hands were slowly making their way up Rey's torso when a shooting wave of pain shot through his head. He cried out in anguish grabbing his head trying to will it to stop but the pain kept coming wave upon wave like the ocean in a hurricane. Rey felt some of the pain he was feeling but it was nothing compared to what he was going through. He hopped off the bed his hands still cradling his head. Rey got out after him and to say she was afraid of what was happening was an understatement.

"Ben!" she called out to him. "Ben! What's going on?" Though she had a terrifying theory.

 _She calls you Ben._ "Stop!" shouted Ben, "Leave her alone!" _I thought you left that name long ago, is there something you wish to tell me?_ Ben screamed the pain his head grow with each passing second.

Rey was frightened she could hear a voice from inside Ben's head, a voice that had to be the Devil himself, Snoke. _Do you really think me that bad filthy scavenger?_ And with that phrase he uttered in her mind all the pain from Ben's head went to hers and she collapsed on the ground screaming. "Leave her alone!" He yelled with so much force his throat burned afterwards. But the pain in her head only grew.

 _How about we strike up a deal Kylo Ren. You like deals, correct? You train her for me, for I can see she is very powerful, and I won't harm her. But if you both try to cross me, that pain you feel in your heads will feel like heaven compared to what I will do to the both you._ Then he was gone.

Rey sobbed on the floor, the pain had left her head but she could still feel its aftermath. "Rey," Ben rushed over to where his little light lay on the ground. He held her in his lap, he kissed the top of her head, he wiped away her tears, he did the best to comfort her but it was no use. He remembered the first time Snoke entered his mind, he pretended to be a friend who would help him, it wasn't until a little while later when he felt the excruciating pain. But it was too late to escape the hell he willingly walked into. He thought he would be used to it by now but this was Snoke, and like Rey thought, he is Devil himself.

"How," she sobbed. "How have you lived with that? How have you worked for him?" Her cries didn't stopped when she asked him that which made Ben's heart sink. _I... I don't know. I don't know,_ he whispered in her head. He held her closer fearing something would snatch her away from him. He loved her with all his heart and he would do he best to keep the light in her. But with Snoke's threat he feared what may happen to her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her when her cries subdued. She had lost her appetite with all that just happened but she knew she had to eat so she reluctantly nodded yes. Ben picked her up bridal style, a flashback to Takodana, and carried her into the kitchen and set her down on the island counter. He grabbed water and rations for them both and set them down next to Rey and divided them up. _Thank you,_ whispered Rey. Ben looked up and gave her a small smile, _it's the least I could do,_ he whispered back.

"I don't want to train you for Snoke but at this moment we have no option. If I don't he will hurt you far worse than what he just did, and I... I can't let that happen. I can't see you get hurt again." he said. His eyes focusing on the floor, too scared to meet her beautiful hazel ones.

Rey picked up his head in her hands, "I understand. And I don't want to see you get hurt either," and with that she brought her lips to his a slow kiss laced with love and passion. Oh god he was doomed. This girl, his light and his hope is going to be the death of him, but at least he'll die a happy man knowing that she loves him too. Right now he wanted to kiss every square inch of her, he wanted to hold her close against him and feel every part of her, he never wanted to let go of her. But right now was not the time and he knew if he didn't remove his lips from hers he would be doing all that. For right now they had orders and he didn't want the light of his life to be put out because he couldn't control himself.

He removed his lips from hers against his will, _we should eat,_ he said in her mind. She nodded in agreement. She had heard all of Ben's thoughts and felt his desires and she would be lying if she said her feelings didn't mirror his. She longed for his mouth on hers, his hands on her body, she wanted to lose herself in his touch. _There still might be time for that later love,_ he smirked. She rolled her eyes at him but a smile graced her lips, the smile that just made him fall more in love with her.

"I suppose we should start training then," she said after they ate.

"Ya," he sighed.

They walked out of the small cabin and onto the beach and Ben could feel Rey growing more nervous. "Ben I'm scared. I don't want to turn to the dark side."

He gave her a reassuring hug. "I know this scares you, it scares me too, but we have to do this. Not even our worst nightmares can compare to what Snoke will do to us if we don't," he spoke. She walked out of his arms, her nerves still on fire. _Rey,_ he called to her. When she looked back up at him he spoke again, "Rey you are the brightest creature I have ever seen. You radiate goodness and blind the dark. You saved me. So if you can save me, you are strong enough not to fall victim to the dark." Rey felt herself calm down and smile at Ben.

They found their places on the sand and Kylo began to teach. "The Jedi believe that with emotions there is no peace. Passion is forbidden for the Jedi, however the Sith believe that passion gives you strength. Rey, you are already very powerful, I know that first hand," he gestured to his scar. "Now all you have to do is fight with emotion. Dig up hatred and rage, use them to fuel your power. Are you ready to spar?" She nodded yes.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

Rage filled the air as they fought one another. Ren was fascinated by her power. He knew that growing up on Jakku left no room for weakness and that she trained for a little while with the Resistance and Luke, but seeing her passion as she fought was truly mesmerizing. "We are connected Rey. You are able to pull power from my emotions and take away skill. It may be the last thing you want to do but it is always an option," he yelled while they were still fighting.

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

Rey didn't like letting her emotions control her, on Jakku the ones who felt to deeply were the ones that died, she had learned long ago to bury the infernal feelings. But at the same time she marveled at her own strength and how powerful she had become by tapping into her emotions. She scared herself too though, the passion she had frightened her.

 _Through strength, I gain power._

For hours they fought till Kylo ended up pinning Rey to the sand below him. They panted unable to catch their breath. Ben soon began to think this is what it would have been like this morning if Snoke hadn't intervened. Rey below him, sweat covering their bodies, panting and trying to catch their breath. _There still might be time for that later love,_ Rey mocked. He laughed a beautiful laugh that made Rey smile when she heard it, how she wished she could hear it more.

He got crawled off and over her and laid down next her on the sand still trying to catch his breath. "What do we do now?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"I'm thirsty, lets go get some water," he replied.

 _Through power, I gain victory._

Ben got up from the sand and looked down at Rey who was still laying down. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. She lifted he hand and he grabbed her and pulled her up. The sun was just beginning to set and she was exhausted, so much had happed in just a few hours that it felt like eternity since the morning. The walked back to the cabin and Ben still had a hold on her hand. Rey was amazed by how safe she felt with him, he was a piece of her life missing and now that she found him she felt whole.

 _Through victory, my chains will be broken._

Ben grabbed the water for them and joined Rey at the table. He noticed how tired she was so when they finished their water he grabbed her hand and led her to bed. He laid down with her and pulled her close. They floated off into oblivion as sleep consumed them. This past day had been a nightmare for them both, but hell would be waiting if they messed up. At he moment though they slept peacefully in each others arms, smiles on their faces knowing they had one another to call their own.

 _The Force shall free me._

"General Organa, is all alright?" One of her officers asked her.

"Yes, but will you excuse me for a moment," she didn't wait for a reply, she had to get out of that stuffy conference room. She walked own the halls of the classified rebel base, they had moved after the attack on Starkiller Base afraid their location might have been compromised. Much has happened since then, so much that it all feels like a blur. Then again it always does.

As she walked Leia felt something change in the force, an old presence she hadn't felt in years had come back to the surface. "Ma'am... General... uh... I mean..."

She chuckled, "It's okay. What is it Finn?"

"There is an unknown airship pulling in near our base." Finn finally got out.

"General I think you will want to see this." called another voice further down the hall. They saw Poe Dameron the Resistance's best pilot since Luke Skywalker. He held up a tablet and showed them pictures of the airship. It was old, about thirty years old, and when Poe zoomed in on the face Leia ran down the halls and when she was outside she saw a swarm of her men and women crowd the ship preparing for the worst.

"Back up," she called. "There's nothing to fear. Get back to your posts." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw them slowly disperse but she was too focused on the ship to care. The door opened and she couldn't breathe, there he was after years and years of searching, he was here right in front of her. When his feet made it flat on the ground she ran up and hugged him. "Luke," she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey Leia," he said tears filling his eyes but not spilling over. "There's a lot I need to tell you, quite a bit of things have happened and you should really know about it."

She removed her arms from around her brother and composed herself. "Yes, of course, follow me." They started walking toward big building she had just come from. "Where is Rey and how is she? I like her," she asked Luke, it was strange that she wasn't here with her teacher.

"That is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about in private," he answered.

The General gasped, "She's not hurt is she?" Oh with Luke she tends to fear the worst, an old habit from when they were both young and with the Rebels.

"No don't worry she's fine." Leia breathed in a sigh of relief.

Down the corridors they ran into Finn and Poe. "Luke this is Poe, he is our best pilot. This here is Finn, he was a Stormtrooper but deflected," Leia said.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me asking, who is he and why is he here?" Poe asked.

"He's my brother," she answered.

Before anyone could start talking again Finn spoke up, "Where's Rey then?"

"Finn. Poe. Why don't you come with us." When they got to the conference room Leia ordered everyone who was in there out and as they walked by you could hear the whispers surrounding the strange old man.

"Where's -" Finn tried to ask again but General Organa silenced him with a raise of her hand. She nodded at Luke to tell his story.

"Rey came to find me as all you know, I did my best to train her. I taught her the basics of the force. She learns very quickly so I taught her more of the intermediate things. But my age forbid me to help her on many of the physical training exercises. Four months took a little toll on her and I thought she needed to clear her mind so I sent her to one of my old hideouts. A nice plant with lots of sun and resources, perfect for her. I gave her many rations and told her all about the area she was on, foods to eat, things to stay way from, and where to get the best water.

"A couple of days ago I decided to check up on her to make sure all was fine. There was a massive storm brewing and by the time I was in the planets atmosphere it was pouring like a monsoon. Through the rain I could see shrapnel from an airship crash, and as I got closer to the cabin Rey is staying at I saw that it was a First Order Tie-Fighter. By the looks of the crash it didn't seem like anyone could have survived. But when I landed, I had hurried out of my ship afraid of the worst... Leia it was Ben," he paused for a breath but Finn interrupted yet again.

"Ben Solo also know as Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren. The guy that kidnapped Rey six months ago, who made a huge ass weapon that destroys planets, who put me in a coma? And also tortured Poe? That guy!?" Finn asked hysterically.

"Finn, correct?" Luke asked. Finn nodded, his eyes were filled with rage, it took a few whispers from Poe to calm him down. "Rey is alright, she is safe and unharmed." Luke gave Leia a look telling her that what he needed to tell her should just be between them.

"Poe could you take Finn to get some lunch I don't believe he has eaten yet," Finn was still on a strict diet and had set feeding times, the doctors thought that would be best for him after he awoke from his coma.

"Yes General," and with that Poe and Finn left.

"Leia he loves her," Luke continued when the door clicked shut.

"What," she asked in surprise, he loves her...

"Yes. I don't know how she did it, but Rey has changed him. There is so much light in him now, and he cares so deeply for her. Or their swollen lips and the little bruises on Rey's neck mean nothing," Luke chuckled.

"What!?" Leia asked again with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe this, her son, her Ben has found the light again and he has found something, someone she should say, to love.

Tears filled Luke's eyes and this time they were about to flow free. "Leia I'm so sorry none of this would have happened if I saved him sooner. I should have seen Snoke entering his mind. I should have saved him. It's all my fault," and just like that he couldn't hold it in anymore, thirty years worth of tears poured from his eyes, a flood gate had just been opened.

"Oh Luke it is not your fault it's mine, he was my son and I should have taken better care of him," she said pulling her brother back into her arms.

The fate of the stars is cruel, they know that more than anyone else. They have lost so much to the galaxy and given so much in return. Leia was just happy to have her brother back and her son's destiny rewritten by all the light in the universe rolled up into one entity, that she knew he loved greatly.

 **Author's note: As always I hoped you all liked it and _please review_. The story may or may not be changed to being rated M, idk yet it just depends on the next couple of chapters. Thanks for reading. :) **


	11. Chapter 10: Mine to Hold

Chapter 10: Mine to hold

 _When my time comes around_  
 _Lay me gently in the cold dark earth_  
 _No grave can hold my body down_  
 _I'll crawl home to her_

Luke met Leia and what felt like half the Resistance in the conference room, even though he knew it was no more than fifteen of their most trusted officers, fighters, pilots, and the like. Spending years as a lonely hermit sure contributed to a serious social anxiety he didn't know he possessed, and having all eyes on him as he walked through the doors didn't help either. He found Leia and stood by her side feeling more comfortable being with his sister even if everyone was still watching him.

When the last bit of people filed into the room, including Finn and Poe, the meeting began. Luke's mind wandered off to his days with the Resistance, standing in this room with Leia, Han, Chewie, and Lando trying to figure out their next plan of attack against the Galactic Empire. He thought of his father and how even though Darth Vader was brought back to the light, he couldn't truly save Anakin Skywalker. But now they had a chance to rescue Ben from the clutches of Snoke and the First Order. Ben who he could have saved long ago but was to blind to see what was happening to his wonderful nephew. He won't lose another family member to the dark side again.

Leia nudged Luke's side after she noticed his mind had drifted off. A wave of sadness washed over her, she knew what he was thinking and feeling. He was blaming himself for Ben, their father, and all things wrong with the galaxy. She may not be as powerful with the force like her brother or father but she could since the emotions of those around her. Another wave of despair washed up on the her shore, if she could sense these emotions why couldn't she sense Ben's? She could have saved her precious Ben. She felt Luke give her hand a reassuring squeeze, he knew what was going on in her head too. Nothing would ever be easy for her family or anyone around them she thought, the Skywalker Curse she called it.

"Luke, I have heard you know the whereabouts of Kylo Ren, the First Orders most prized and fearless leader under Snoke," said one of the commanders amongst the crowd.

Luke gave Leia a quick and nervous glance as the room got quiet and all eyes fell upon him again, she gave him a brief nod and smile to let him know all is alright. "Um, yes. Yes I do," he stuttered.

"Would you mind telling us where he is?" the commander asked.

"He is safe, and he's where he won't hurt anyone. Might I ask you what you plan on doing when I tell you where he is at?" inquired Luke.

"Well, that's classified," the commander replied. Luke gave her a skeptical look, he didn't like not knowing what would happen to his nephew when the Resistance did find him.

"It's okay Luke, I will be monitoring everything they do. Our Ben won't get hurt," Leia whispered to Luke. They needed the information and she would do all she could to make sure her son was treated fairly when he got here.

"Alairian. It's a small planet in an unknown system," he finally answered.

"Might I ask why he is there?" Questioned the Commander.

"His ship crashed there after it got knocked off course and suffered serious damage during an attack on the Finalizer."

"Thank you Luke if we have anymore questions we'll ask," said the commander. Luke gave a nod and walked swiftly out of the conference room no longer wanting to be around so many people doing nothing but staring at him.

Leia followed him out the doors, she needed to talk with him and right now may be the best time with everyone in the conference room. "Luke," she called after him. "Why didn't you tell them about Rey?"

"Imagine what they would think if they found out she was there with him, I believed it was better not to say," he answered.

Leia was about to speak again when a lower ranking computer staff member ran down the halls. "General," he cried. "General Organa, one of our spies on the Finalizer just reported in saying they found Kylo Ren and were deploying ships to an unnamed system. They should be there in a day or two."

"Oh god. Ben," Leia gasped.

"Rey," Luke said with a worried gulp.

On Alairian the sun was beginning to shine through the windows lighting up the cabin where Ben and Rey slept soundly on their little cot. Ben held her close him, his arms were wrapped around her, her back was pulled all the way to his chest, and her head was nuzzled under his chin. He held her like he was afraid someone would take her from him in the middle of the night. And she let him hold her. He may be known as Kylo Ren to everyone else but to her he was Ben and she felt safe in his arms.

Ben woke up first, the sun rays shined in his eyes but he held all the light in the universe in his arms, his Rey. His beautiful Rey. _Mine._ He felt her begin to stir next to him and realized she must be waking up too. Rey turned in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest which was covered in his soft, thin black undershirt. His arms wrapped around her tighter and a smile graced his lips, oh how he wished he could wake up everyday like this.

 _Sleep well?_ she purred in his head loving the feeling of being this close to him. "Mmhmm," he hummed. "You?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm from just waking up. _Of course,_ she smiled. She tilted her head and found a smile adorning his beautiful face. Oh how she loved to see him happy, it was the best sight in all the galaxy, she thought. She leaned forward and put her lips to his, she wrapped her arms around his waist, chest, neck, then eventually found purchase in his hair. The kiss which started out sweet and kind grew more heated when Ben's possessive hands drew her in closer. However, uncomfortable with her position, Rey broke the kiss and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. _Yes, this is much more comfortable,_ she thought to herself. _And the view is much better,_ Ben answered back, squeezing her hips and staring up at the her pert breasts. She laughed and leaned back down meeting his lips again. Ben moaned when he felt her tongue sneak into his mouth, he like it when she took charge, but now it was his turn.

Ben grabbed her waist and flipped her on her back so that he was now hovering over her. He laughed when a small squeak slipped out of her at the sudden change of position. Rey looked up seeing his hair cascading around his face and his eyes black with lust. She gasped when his swollen lips pressed open mouth kisses to her neck and collarbone. His hands traveled up her waist, under her shirt, and up to her breasts. Her hips involuntarily bucked up against his which earned her a growl from somewhere deep in his throat. He began massaging her breast with his lips still on her collarbone. Rey pushed him off of her and he immediately thought he had done something wrong till her hands grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, followed by her breast band. His lips instantly found their way to her right breast, one of his hand to the other, before self consciousness could creep into her mind. She moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her body and her hands which had found their way into his hair, gripped tighter at the silky raven locks.

His mouth moved to her other breast, he licked, bit, and kissed her nipple making her buck her hips with a sigh. One of Rey's hands strayed from his hair and moved down his back under his shirt, she could feel the imperfections on his skin, but how she loved his battle tainted skin. Each scar made him who he was, she loved the little things that made him her Ben, and she loved him. Ben's head shot up making a pop sound as his mouth left her wonderful mound of flesh. He looked deep into her eyes before hungrily capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he devoured her, tongues and teeth clashing. He knew that her lips would be swollen and there would be little bruises on her neck, collarbone, and breasts, he smirked at the thought. Anyone who looked at her would know she was his and his alone. His Rey. _Mine,_ he growled possessively against her lips.

Rey tugged at his shirt, _off_ , she sighed into his mind as his lips found he neck again. Ben removed his lips from her body and lifted his shirt off in one swift motion. He was about to return his mouth to her delicate skin when he caught he staring intently at his newly exposed flesh. Rey traced her fingers along his scars and the muscles on his chest and arms making him shudder. She liked having this power over him, having the ability to make him sigh against her lips, shudder at her touch, moan at the feel of her body against his. _Mine,_ she cooed into his head as she brought her lips back to his. He was hers as much as she was his; they are one, mind, body, and soul.

Ben's hands traveled down her body to the waistband of her pants and grabbed the material. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, Rey nodded and he kissed her hard on the mouth before his lips trailed to her neck. He lips went down her body, he kissed he breasts again and she arched her back with a moan. He kissed her stomach relishing in the noises she was making. When he made it to her pants he slowly pulled them down along with her underwear. Rey gasped when his lips met the spot that no other man has ever gotten close to. _Not even the traitor or the pilot?_ Ren asked, dipping his tongue into her. "No," she gasped as his tongue entered her. He smirked against her folds, feeling pride and possessiveness over her. He kissed more of her slipping a finger into her wetness making her squirm with pleasure. Ben could feel her getting tighter around his fingers so with a final kiss to her center he pulled out of her earning a whine which made him chuckle.

Rey's hands went down to his pants and started tugging at them. Ben sat up and grabbed her hands pulling them away and he held them in his. He looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded with a small reassuring smile. "It's going to hurt at first."

"I know," she said, the smile still on her lips.

"If you want me to stop just tell me and I will," he said,thinking he might not actually be able to. She brought his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss, one of love, telling him all he needs to know.

Ben pulled his pants off and found her staring at his member, a smirk graced his lips. He lined himself at her entrance, _It's going to hurt,_ he said again. Rey gave him another sweet smile ushering him to continue. He pushed into her as slowly as he could but he wasn't able to repress the moan that escaped his lips. He paused when he heard her make a noise of discomfort, " I'm sorry sweetheart. I'll stop if you wish me to." _No_ , she answered, _I just need to adjust._ He stayed still till she told him to go on. He pushed further in carefully, letting her adjust. When he felt her discomfort turn into pleasure through the bond and her hips began to grind against his, he moaned and pulled out before cautiously going back in. Hearing Rey moaning at the feel of him in her let him know it was okay to pick up the pace.

He pulled out and plunged right back in. Rey gasped his name as he continued to bury himself in her. Ben groaned as he placed his lips on her breast, licking and sucking her nipple into his mouth. She wrapped her legs tight around him pulling him deeper into her and so she was able to match his thrust better. Her arms grasped around his shoulders and back, and her hands gripped his silky hair. He pounded into her and she all but screamed his name when he hit that perfect spot deep inside of her. Oh how he loved that, being the one to make her scream in pleasure, pleasure that _he_ is giving her. _Mine._ His thrusts become deeper and harder and he could feel her beginning unravel in his arms, at his touch, by him being buried in her.

Rey was overwhelmed by all the sensations she was feeling. His mouth on her beast and him being in her. She felt an unfamiliar feeling building up in her stomach knowing that it was her impeding release. Rey moaned and gasped at his powerful thrust and his hands massaging her breasts and her center. Ben felt her tighten around him realizing that her release was close, so he pushed himself faster and unrhythmically into her, making sure to hit that perfect spot deep in her. Her string that connected her to everything beyond her pleasure snapped and she felt herself fall hard into her release screaming and moaning as pleasure rolled over her in waves.

He continued to thrust into her, his own release building up fast. "Ben!" she screamed and that's all it took for him to come over the edge and spill into her. He moaned her name into her skin, over and over like a prayer, thanking the stars for bringing the together. His light. His Rey. _Mine._

They laid there tangled in each others embrace, feeling peace and balance through the bond. Ben detached himself from Rey, she looked at him with confused eyes and he felt worry coming off of her as he got off the bed. Whatever doubts she had vanished as he leaned down, picked her up, and carried her to the refresher outside. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her. Ben turned the refresher on with the force and cool water cascaded down their bodies. He looked her in the eyes and not being able to resist her, he pushed her into the wall and kissed her with hungry, fiery passion. His tongue danced against hers and he felt her sigh into his mouth. How did he get so lucky, he wondered. _Just thank the stars,_ Rey spoke in his head.

Ben kissed all up and down her body, her neck, collarbone, he took one of her breasts into his mouth while one hand massaged the other. Rey's legs wound tightly around him, her hands grasped his hair as she slowly became undone between his body and the wall. She grinded her hips against his, a subtle beg for more, and he moaned at the feeling. He lined himself up again before thrusting into her, strong and agile. He growled into her skin with every one of her moans and gasps, each was his name. It didn't take long for either of them to come, screaming each others name. The bond they shared amplified their pleasure to the other, they felt nothing but love, lust, and the others body against theirs. They saw nothing but stars in their lovers eyes, a shared universe between the two of them. _Mine._

Rey untangled herself from Ben as he set her down back on the ground. Her legs wobbled an she had to grab onto him to stay steady. A small laugh escaped his lips as he watched his beautiful little scavenger try to regain balance. She was so beautiful. Her hazel eyes were filled with wonder and love as she looked into his. Her hands which were gripping his muscular arms gently let go graced over his skin till they were on each side of his face. Rey pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him with soft passion.

Their time in the fresher lasted a little while longer as the cleaned themselves form their earlier activities. Rey's stomach made a loud noise signaling it was time to eat. They went back inside and got dressed before they got the rations and ate.

Ben snarled out of nowhere giving Rey a little fright. "What?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"We have to train or Snoke's going to hurt you," he said. A small oh yeah, left Rey's sadden face. Ben got up from his seat, picked up Rey and sat her in his lap. "I know you don't want to do this, nether do I. But we have no choice. Snoke will hurt you, he will destroy you and all that you love, and I can't let that happen. I can't see you get hurt." She nodded in understanding. "I love you Rey," he sighed as he kissed her temple.

"I love you too, Ben," she said and he pulled her closer to him, not wanting to ever let go. She was his light, his little scavenger, his Rey. _Mine._

"Please tell me you don't plan on us sparing. I'm still a little sore from this morning," Rey said with blush coloring her cheeks.

Ben smirked. "No I was thinking of Force training," he replied. Rey nodded looking down at the sand. Her face was sunken, knowing that they have no real choice in the matter of how and why she trained. _Hey. Rey, look at me._ When she looked up into his eyes she could see the light in him, it made her shudder. He grabbed her face in his hands. His long fingers trailed behind her ears into her hair. "We're going to get through this. And I promise you, when we do the light shining in you will be as blinding as ever."

Tears sprung up in her eyes as he spoke. Her tears began to fall as he put his lips on hers. His soft, sweet mouth conveying love and reassurance without having to say a word. Ben pulled away and set his forehead against hers, his thumbs wiped away her tears. She smiled at him, she knew he would never let her turn to the dark side, he doesn't want her to suffer the same fate he did. _That's right,_ he whispered in her mind. He leaned down and kissed her nose and a cute little giggle escaped her lips.

"Follow me," Ben said, extending his hand for her. She took it and walked along side him till they got where they were going. They stopped about ten yards away from the Kylo's crashed Tie-Fighter. Nothing had changed, Rey noticed, from the day she pulled him out of the burning wreck. "Do you see where the wing is still attached to the pylon?" he asked.

"Yes," Rey responded. She looked at it, the pylon had broken off from the pod where the pilot sat, but somehow the wing was still connected.

"Now feel the Force, feel it surrounding you and the wing. Try to lift it."

"Lift it?" Rey scoffed. "When Master Luke tried to teach me to use the force I could barely pick up pebbles!"

A light laugh left Ben at her exasperated comment. Rey shot him a pointed look which made him only laugh even harder. "Rey you are so strong with the Force, you should be able to lift mountains by now," he told her. Her face fell again, she knew she had the Force and that it was strong within her, she just didn't think she was capable of much. With a frown on his face Ben spoke again, "You are able to do so much Rey. I saw it on Takodana and on the Starkiller, and I see it right here right now. I see so much light and power in you Rey, you can lift up half of that Tie-Fighter."

Ben stepped behind her. He grabbed lightly at her hips and turned her to face the debris, next her arm and aimed it that way too. "Close your eyes. Don't think too hard, just feel the Force surrounding the ship," he spoke softly. "Feel the force in you. Grab it, hold onto it, and lift up the ship the best you can."

"Ben, I don't think I -" _Open your eyes,_ he interrupted. A great smile filled her face and joyful tears began to fall when she opened her eyes. Not only had she lifted the wing and pylon, she lifted every other scrap of the ship that was on the beach. The rubble hovered fifteen feet in the air, Rey couldn't believe it. "That's not you? Right?" she asked turning to face Ben whose smiled mirrored hers.

He held up his hands in defense, "Nope." Rey squealed as she jumped and wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, tears falling like a calm spring shower. The debris crashed back to the ground frightening both Rey and Ben. Rey yelped and jumped out of Ben's arms. After the shock faded away they both burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed, falling on the ground, gasping for breath, and clutching their sides.

Ben continued to train her till the stars came out and the ocean breeze was chilling them to the bone. They walked back to their little hut and ate again. Rey stood in front of the dirty old mirror and untangled her hair from the simple, single bun on the top of her head. Ben watched her mesmerized by her soft, honey brown hair falling down her shoulders. He got up and walked over to her. She met his eyes in the mirror and smiled as he stood behind her. He moved her hair over her right shoulder to the other side of her back, leaned down and kissed her neck.

Rey moaned as he trailed open mouthed kisses up to her jaw. She turned around and placed her lips on his. Ben grabbed her ass and lifted her up. She gasped in surprise; he used her shock to sneak his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He carried her to the bed and crawled on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. _Mine._

They came over the ledge again, seeing stars stars on the fall back from their climax. Ben held Rey close as they slept peacefully that night, it was the most peaceful sleep they had in a long time. Their dreams showed them traveling the stars together with a child among them. They were a family who made their home in the stars.

 **Author's note: I really hope you all liked it. I couldn't find a planet from the Star Wars universe that matched the description of the one Kylo Ren and Rey are on, so I came up with my own. I hope it is to y'alls liking. This story used to be rated T but obviously because of this chapter I switched it to M. Please review, I would love to hear what you all have to say. More coming at some point in time. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
